Doubt Truth to Be A Liar (But Never Doubt I Love)
by StoryTime09
Summary: "No sooner looked, but they loved" - As You Like It, Shakespeare. When the theatre club shifts its rehearsal times, it sends a domino effect rippling through the entirety of Seabrook High School. The magic of the bard weaves a tangled web, with two star crossed lovers caught in the middle...lord what fools these mortals be...
1. Chapter 1

_Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt" - Measure for Measure, Act I Scene IV_

* * *

High school was, and always would be, the chaotic cataclysm of human experience. No matter what issues would be faced come adult life; the fundamentals could all be explored in the thrumming hubbubs of the halls of any high school. Stresses of love, work, expectations from others, and internal pressures: they're all compounded and melded down into their base forms when you throw open those doors. This is true across the board, regardless of country, time or place. Though the world turns at a steady pace, high school? High school remains a constant storm trapped in time, a microcosm of the concrete inevitability of life, even as the universe around spins madly on.

And, of course, there are no better examples of the human condition than teenagers; innocent souls thrust into the endless vortex that is the world at large, no longer sheltered by parents and teachers against the storm of clashing wants and needs. No one can be prepared for it, but everyone does their best; muddling through highs, lows, and everything in between.

It is one of the blessings of it, in a way. High school is brash, crowded, and full of confusion, backstabbing and more drama than the greatest playwrights could hope to achieve. But, in its chaos, there is a blunt, brutal honesty to it. High school allows for the purest of explorations into matters of the self, and heart, before the rest of the world muddies it with politics, doubts, and other supposedly adult worries that are alleged to be more important. And, in those hallowed halls, we often find the first fledgling buds of love will bloom. Some loves fleeting, others unrequited, and some the start of a forever. All of them, constellations spinning around each other in a multitude of varying collisions and chance encounters.

Encounters of love. Much like the one occurring in a small, seemingly picturesque town; one that would soon send several lives spiralling down as they are drawn into the eye of the hurricane.

But after all, the course of true love never did run smooth...

* * *

The start of September in Seabrook fell with an expected monotony. Calendars moved on, though life within the small community would be left behind; the dates melted together as they slipped past.

A perfect town had no need for change. No need for any unplanned disruptions, or lively occurrences. Mundanity in its absolute form; neither extreme sadness nor joy gracing the streets, as a perfect middle ground was much preferred to keep the harmony. And therein was the issue: perfection. One small word, with a multitude of difficulties wrapped inside.

The problem with perfection is that perfection can lead to stagnation. Nothing changes; no excitement, no vibrancy. Change gave life spice, bursts of colour across a blank canvas. But when things were already perfect, no more colour needed to be added. Allegedly, anyway.

This was the case Addison mused on as she waited by the doors to Cheery's. She kicked a stone and blew her bangs from her face, rubbing her arms to stay warm, as her gaze swung up and down the empty streets, taking in the immaculate lawns and crystal blue skies above.

Bree had promised to meet her so they could head to school together, a new tradition for the new year. That was supposed to be started 15 minutes ago. She hopped from foot to foot, offering a weak smile and wave at a patron who pushed past her. Her eyes followed them through the door as the woman ran across the little shop, being swung up into another girl's arms for a big hug and a sweet kiss, the two holding hands as they went over to the counter, heads bowed together and already lost in their own world. Something in her heart glowed green as she looked through the tinted glass, the empty, cool air against her palm stinging slightly as she glanced over at their entwined grasp.

She looked down at her feet before they could see her staring, lost in her own thoughts. To find someone who would do that with her; to just hold her hand, walk and share their time with her, someone she could happily spend all her time with and never dream of wanting to leave their side. Even to find someone who would be as excited to see her as she was to see them. She giggled a little, leaning against the wall to close her eyes. Her daydreams weren't exotic by any stretch, but she reasoned very little was in Seabrook; she could indulge the status quo just once. Her musings returned to the state of her hometown, void hollow inside her chest. Frankly, chaos and imagination seemed to thrill in being absent from their community, to her immense disappointment. So much was always the same. She couldn't wait to graduate; explore the expanses of life outside their walls, where things might offer a little adventure. A new lease of life. Something fresh, bold, and engaging.

A flash of green burst across her closed eyelids.

She snapped up, cheeks flushing as she cleared her throat, patting her hair back down as she looked up and down the empty street again. A few seconds later, someone in a matching pink and green uniform turned a corner and was running up, waving her arms wildly. Addison beamed, waving back. Bree raced the entire way, stumbling over her own feet as she skidded to a stop in front of Addison, holding herself up by her knees.

"Hi?" Addison giggled, waiting with a knowing smile, arms folded as Bree tried to catch her breath. She cocked her head as she continued gasping, hands bracket on her knees. She smirked a little, bending forwards. "Doing alright down there?"

"_Yes_!" Bree squealed, hair nearly smacking into Addison's face as she leapt back to her feet, ponytail flipping back up over her head. "Guesswhatguesswhatguess_what_?" Bree asked, jumping up and down and pulling Addison with her.

Her eyebrows shot up, impressed at the speed the words shot out at. "You had double your usual espresso shots this morning?" Addison asked, biting down on her lip to contain herself as Bree bobbed around her, spinning in circles. She pouted, but only for a second, squealing and shaking her head. Then, thrusting her hand into her satchel, she pulled out a small wooden box, painted in pinks and purples with a love heart shaped lock carved into the front, other flowers and carvings etched into the sides. Addison's eyes went wide and she bent to examine it, eyes darting between her friend and the box. "Another one?" She asked with a grin. Her own excitement began to bubble up, forcing her up onto her toes every so often.

Bree hugged the box to her chest and nodded, letting Addison engulf her in a hug. She stroked down the sides of the box, loving and tender. "I'm sorry I was late but...it was outside this morning; and another note too! Look!" She stuffed her hand into her bag again, rummaging for a second before thrusting it out with a white envelope clutched as she shoved it at her friend.

Addison hurriedly unfurled the letter. "'If music be the food of love, then your voice provides the harmonies for my endless contentment. I hope this music box'- aww, it's a music box? That's so sweet!- 'will bring you the same joy that hearing you speak brings me. Your shining personality brings light across the cloudiest sky, banishing any dark thoughts with your ever-present sweetness and generosity. I hope you remember how beautiful you are, inside and out. Signed, your Secret Admirer.'" she finished. She cooed at Bree who was still hugging her gift. "That's _adorable!_" Addison said, handing back the note, unable to keep the smile from stretching across her face, the glow of Bree's delight evident from every pore.

They linked arms and began walking, the gift once more tucked safely away into her bag as they headed off for school. "I just wish I knew who it was...I mean," Bree rolled her eyes. "I _know_ it's not anyone on my street, but no matter what I try I just can't catch them!" She pouted. "I just want to say thank you..."

"Just?" Addison raised an eyebrow, laughing as she was pushed sideways. She bumped their shoulders together lightly. "One day, you'll find them. I mean, they're not just going to sit around in the shadows forever." She said, waving off Bree's dubious look. "They're too sweet on you for that to happen. I mean, they built you a _music box_!" they giggled together for another moment, ignoring the strange looks it garnered. "There's no way they won't come forward if they're doing that sort of stuff; just give them a little time." Addison's eyes sparkled and a wicked little smirk began to grow. "Either way, I can totally forgive being late over that. Even if I _was_ standing outside Cheery's for _hours_, all _alone_!" She fainted dramatically into Bree, who patted her head with a fond, if painfully familiar, eye roll.

Her own eyes lit up. "So, whilst you were out there…" She leaned in. "You wouldn't happen to…?"

"And this is where that conversation _ends_!" Addison cut over immediately, a pink flush blooming instantly. She cursed her pale complexion and her racing pulse as she could feel the blood spread across her nose as Bree poked her side, pointedly looking away with her nose in the air as a lopsided grin flashed in front of her eyes and she thought she could hear a faint voice echo in her ears.

"Whatever you say, _dear_." Bree drawled as they both pushed through the doors of their school and into the bustling corridors. But as the door swung shut behind her, Addison felt a thrill spark across her spine. She snapped around, eyes searching, but only the empty grass at the front of the school greeted her, the swinging doors slowly cutting it off from view. She paused, something still tingling across her back, but after several moments and a brief shove from her peers moving past, she turned back around again and followed Bree. However, for some reason, something felt like it had settled deep into her gut, an emotion she couldn't place melting into her bones and seeping into every drop of her blood as she walked deeper into the halls.

She didn't know why, but she felt like for the first time, the monotony of the day might be breaking. Just a little.

* * *

Swinging by their lockers, the two girls dropped their new books off. Addison grinned and threw herself against the metal, ignoring the grate digging into her back. "Can you believe we're already _juniors_?" She asked, as Bree shook her head. Addison tossed her head back. "Just a little longer; then bye bye Seabrook, hello college!"

"Yeah, fun." Bree shook her head. "You know Seabrook isn't that bad."

"I know," Addison drawled. They linked arms, heading down the halls together. "But it's just the _same_. There's no...nothing!" Her eyes rolled up into her skull. "I'm just _tired._" She turned to her friend, something shifting deep in her eyes. "Don't you ever want something more than just the same routine over and over again? Like, cheer and pep is fine, but...don't you think there's something better out there?" She sighed, a little more serious. "I just...feel like something's missing. Aside from your admirer," her elbow nudged into Bree's side, eyebrows waggling suggestively as she blushed and ducked away. Addison dropped it, slumping. "It's just the same boring drone. Even the seasons don't seem to change…"

"It's not _that _boring…" Bree defended weakly, giving up with a shrug at Addison's pointedly blank stare.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "If my hair could cause a _three month scandal_, it's boring." She said. Bree tilted her head. "I just want something new, y'know?" She groaned. "I wasted time, and now doth time waste me." She mumbled to a cracked ceiling tile.

Bree wrinkled her nose. "Well, as much as I just _love_ listening to you bemoan life through the Bard," she patted Addison's hand. "I'll save my sonnets for English class. And besides," she tugged Addison along. "You never know when something exciting might happen! It could be right around the corner!" She gasped and threw herself into Addison, sending them staggering sideways and narrowly missing some freshman darting out of their path. "Maybe _you'll _get a secret admirer!"

Unbidden, a cackle burst out of Addison. Bree jerked back as she just shook her head, chuckling to herself. "Somehow I don't think anyone in Seabrook is really gonna be interested in...well." They let the sentence hang, both knowing exactly what she meant. The words clattered to the floor between them, mood sinking down with it. Bree's smile began to fade, as something twisted inside Addison stomach. The atmosphere grew thick as she plastered a smile on her face, ignoring the twinge as it smacked against her ribs. "Besides," she poked Bree's cheek. "I'm happy waiting for my Mr. Right. Or Mrs, even. For now I'll leave the epic romance to you and your mystery man."

Bree's smile crept back into view, her cheeks flushing dark against her brown skin. The muscles of her face strained a little less as Addison went on. "Besides, you're right: anything can happen. Something totally unexpected could be right around the corner!" She glanced around, sparks zipping through her as she spotted the sign up boards across the hall. "Like that!"

"Sure…" Bree rolled her eyes, smile still warm as Addison pulled her over.

She stuck her tongue out in retaliation. "Oh hush, Mrs Pessimist! Who knows, we might have something cool this year!" She said, leaning over to scan the flyers as Bree folded her arms, shaking her head fondly.

She paused her tapping foot and glanced over, letting Addison bend closer as she idly perused the titles. "Same as last y-!" She cut off and clapped her hands to her ears, leaping into the air as a high pitched scream burst out to her right. Addison was flailing, grinning like a maniac and attracting several frightened stares as she leapt up and down. With an awkward smile at some gaping kids, she dragged her to a stop. "_What _are you doing?"

Addison squealed, bouncing up and down in front of the board. She tugged on Bree's arm, pointing. "_Look_!"

"At what?" Bree's eyes went wide and she came to stand by her friend.

"The theatre club's moved its rehearsal times!" Addison said, still hopping around. "It doesn't clash with cheer anymore!" She already had the pen and was scribbling her name down. "I've wanted to sign up for for_ever_, but it was always the wrong time! Ugh! Changed my mind! _Best _day now! Official!"

Bree smiled warmly. "I didn't know you liked theatre." Then she tilted her head. "Though I suppose it makes sense." She said, eyeing her friend as she twirled in delight.

Addison grinned, signing off with a flourish. "Ever since I was a kid my folks insisted I go to the theatre and operas and stuff." She rolled her eyes. "Said it would make me 'cultured' or whatever, but I loved it! The way they moved on stage, and the characters and stories, and costumes!" She gasped, grabbing Bree's hands. "You should join too!"

Bree immediately shook her head, eyes going round behind her dark pink glasses, ponytail whipping around her face as she swung her head back and forth. " No! No way!"

"Please?" Addison pouted. "I don't want to do this without my best friend!" She grinned. "It'll be fun, promise!"

"Addy, I can't! I don't know the first thing about acting!" She insisted. "I can't do a play! Cheer is one thing, but I don't want everyone looking at just me and making me think I'll forget whatever it is I'm supposed to say!"

"You don't have to act!" Addison insisted. Bree frowned, still shaking her head, whole body trembling ever so slightly. She softened from her excitement, squeezing her hands. "You don't. I promise." She repeated, voice dropping so only they could hear. She gripped her hands a little tighter. "You know I would never try and make you uncomfortable." She promised, making Bree smile and squeeze back. She bounced up again, "But," she dragged Bree over and pointed at the sign up sheet, highlighting a line from the blurb for her. "They're looking for a costume designer, _and _people to paint sets and make props." She leaned on her friend's shoulder. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" She asked, batting her eyelashes as Bree perked up. Addison's eyes sparkled as her friend's grew round, a beaming smile inching its way across her features.

"Costumes?" Bree repeated, leaning in to read closer. Her name was down besides Addison's in a flash. "I'm in!" The pair giggled together as Bree noted down what role she wanted, before they took off together, eagerly discussing what play they'd be given to work with. Neither of them noticing the pair of eyes that followed them, lingering gaze soft and yearning as they walked away.

* * *

Down the hall, Zed watched the two girls linking arms, leaning on the lockers as he stared. A dreamy expression etched into his face. He slumped into the lockers, leaning his head against the unforgiving metal. Every inch of his body was yearning; soul's longing beating in time to the rhythm of his pulse. Addison's laughter reached his ears, a contented sigh blown from between his lips as he sank further into the locker, oblivious to the grating digging into his arm.

He stared at the beatific smile that painted her face, trailing his gaze over the way her eyes crinkled up and her whole face seemed to glow with joy, white hair swinging around her shoulders as she tucked into her friend's side and laughed, hands waving as she spoke animatedly. Zed couldn't help but imagine being the one to hold her hand and listen to whatever she was talking about, being the one to make her giggle and smile, her blue eyes glittering as she'd stare up at him, walking through the school halls together. Maybe she'd cuddle up to him, tuck herself against his chest so he could press a kiss to the top of her head and-

"Move it, loverboy." A familiar dry tone cut through his reviere. He shifted sideways as Eliza elbowed past to open her locker. She eyed him as he turned to watch Addison again, following her before she disappeared around the corner. "You know you'll have to actually talk to her one day if you want anything to happen." She said, pulling her books out.

Zed snorted. "Yeah, sure." He agreed with an eye roll. Eliza just lifted an eyebrow. He threw his hands up. "You know it's not that easy! Besides," he shrugged, glancing back to where she'd stood. "She's too good for me anyway."

Eliza's eyes rolled back into her skull. "Oh, we're not starting this again." She slammed the locker door shut. "You're _fine_, Zed. A great guy. You're smart, funny, and some might even say not totally gross. If she can't see that then she really is a dumb cheerleader." She punched his shoulder. "Just man up and say something!"

"Addison?" Bonzo asked as he rested his arm on her head, joining them with backpack already slung over his shoulder. She pushed him off but nodded as Zed groaned, head slamming back. Bonzo winced. "Dude, you've been crushing on her for how long?"

"Middle school." Zed groaned, eyes screwed shut.

Bonzo shook his head. "She's a cheerleader, right? You're on the football team; don't you ever talk at those parties or games or something?"

Zed shrugged helplessly. "I guess we talk, but we've never, y'know, talk talked." He picked up his own bag and slung it on. "She's just so…y'know? But about...and then…" he sighed, looking away at something only he could see.

"Of course." Eliza raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with Bonzo.

"How can I even approach someone like that?" He ran a hand over his face. "And she's so nice and sweet and I can't get out two words to her!" He moaned. "Last time, we ended up talking about pizza! Just…pizza! And I rambled on for like 5 minutes!" He groaned again. "She just…fries my brain! I sound like a complete moron!"

"Well…At least you have an in?" Bonzo said. "I mean, you could be in decathlon and just never see her at all." He paused as Zed glared over.

Eliza rolled her eyes at them, dragging the boys over to the bulletin. "Come on, I want to see if they've posted about computer club yet for this semester." She said, already striding across as they hurried to catch up. All three stood for a minute, eyes roving the sheets covering the wall. She slumped. "No such luck. Of course."

"Hey, check it out!" Zed was scribbling his name down for something. "Theatre's moved days. I'm good to join now!"

"Since when do you like theatre?" Eliza asked.

"He was in all the stuff during middle school." Bonzo reminded her, also examining the sheet curiously. He grinned. "Hey, there's set design! Sweet!" He stopped to read further down.

Eliza still couldn't believe it, leaning on the board to stare. "Seriously though? Thought you were an all sports guy."

"…my mom loved it." Zed said, soft as he reminisced. Eliza's mouth fell open. Bonzo's face smoothed into a gentle smile, eyes solely for his friend. Zed's eyes misted over, unseeing as memory swirled to the fore, stinging his heart to only to soothe it with the next beat. "She used to tell us about the things she'd seen as a kid. All smiles and excitement. Just...So much passion for it. And…after, I'd put on little plays for Zoey whenever she got sad, make up the most insane thing I could, just to see her smile in the same way."

"Well…it does explain why you're such a dramatic little shit." Eliza said, lightening the mood as Zed winked and shot some finger guns her way. She smirked, then groaned as she heard the scratch of a pen. "Bonzo! Not you too!"

"They've got some good art stuff on offer. It sounds like fun!" He high-fived Zed, who stuck his tongue out at Eliza, getting an elbow for his troubles as Bonzo smiled at her. "They've got tech work on too; lighting, sound stuff. No on stage work required." Both turned with expectant eyes.

Eliza hesitated, then rushed to scribble in her name below theirs. "Fine." she surrendered as the boys cheered. "Like I'd let you ditch me anyway…"

Zed beamed, getting another high five from Bonzo before they all meandered down the hall, uncaring as the bell clanged and rattled through their bones. He wasn't sure why, but seeing that poster had him feeling like it was already going to be a pretty great year.

* * *

"_All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players;" - As You Like It, Act II Scene VII_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I like this place and willingly could waste my time in it" - As You Like It, Act II, Scene IV_

* * *

The first week of the new school year passed uneventfully. The play's name- the classic, Romeo and Juliet- was announced, and auditions set for each role. The days passed by swiftly, and the theatre club sign up sheet slowly filled with more and more names, both actors and non-actors alike. Addison was surprised to see Bucky's name up as she passed one day on her way to her AP World History class, even doubling back to check she'd read it right and wasn't hallucinating after a 5am cheer practice. But it was in fact there, Bucky reminding her how he'd gone to all the same plays she had when they were younger. Then adding he wasn't going to let any random boy try and put his hands all over her for any kind of romantic play that might come up, earning a punch to the shoulder and stubborn shouting match for that particular comment.

Each student vied for their role, auditions giving way to the anticipation of the cast reveal, the bulletin board host to a constant stream of traffic, dozens running up to check each morning when the cast list would be up. Nerves began to fray as Friday's end drew in, no change on the board, the sign up sheet taunting them from it's spot among the other recruitment flyers and notices pinned across the cork.

But, come the following week, the sign up sheet had vanished; a bold white poster stuck up in its place as the students flocked to read the stark black text now front and centre on the board:

REHEARSALS START: 4PM THURSDAY AT THE AUDITORIUM

ALL CAST AND CREW ATTENDANCE

PARTS WILL BE ANNOUNCED DURING FIRST REHEARSAL

GOOD LUCK TO ALL

Addison turned as white as her hair as Bree hugged her, thrills of joy bursting across her like firecrackers, the sparkle fizzing out and warming her from all directions.

"Oooh, you got it! You got it!" she squealed. "You're gonna be a _star_!"

Addison shrugged. The stark words mocked her from on high, swelling up until they consumed her vision. "I dunno...I mean, there were other girls there too…they weren't bad either..."

Bree waved her off. "Yeah, but like any of them would be _good_! Or, at least, as good as you!"

Addison's teeth worried across her nails. "I dunno…"

"Well I do. I know you; and that you know this play better than any of them could hope to." Bree hugged her arm, squishing her cheek onto her shoulder as she prodded Addison's side. "No one's better suited to this, trust me, you'll be our new leading lady, just wait and see, _Juliet._" She teased, then gasped. "I wonder who your Romeo will be? Maybe Brad? He's cute, right?"

Addison wrinkled her nose. "...last week he asked me when the 4th of July was...you really think he's cute?"

"...okay not exactly _cute_, but he _is _tall, and he's on the hockey team! And he's sort of pretty to look at! It would be good on stage, the tall hero and his...less tall sweetheart." she said, shrugging as Addison tilted her head to try and picture everything. Bree clasped her hands, closing her eyes as she swayed around, a show already forming in her head. "Just imagine it, being swept up in their arms, dancing across the stage as the music swells, but still lost in each other's eyes!" She suddenly jerked to a stop and grabbed Addison by the shoulders. "You need to come to mine _immediately_ after class!" She straightened and pushed her glasses up her nose, eyes roving all over her stunned and slightly worried friend. "I am going to make you the _perfect_ costumes!" She said. The wicked gleam and sly grin made concern clang dully at the back of Addison's head as she fell into step again.

"And now I'm terrified."

"Good." Bree's eyes narrowed and she plucked at her uniform covered shoulder, the polyester snapping back to her skin instantly. "You will wear something other than _this _for once, and you will like it." she said, folding her arms and grinning. "Maybe velvet...oh, or silk ribbon...yeah…" she grinned wolfishly. "This is going to be_ good_." She said, then clapped as she looked at the clock, the bell ringing out moments later. "Come on, you can come with me! Now! Hup to!" She declared.

"Where are we going?"

"The library! And then my place! I am going to need measurements and _research _and you! You're going to help!" Bree declared, linking arms.

Addison threw her head back as she laughed. "Okay, okay! And hey, maybe we can figure out your mystery man too, whilst we're at it." Addison leaned in. "I think I've narrowed it down to a shortlist, and there's some really cute guys who'd be lucky to have you. So…" her voice trailed off as they left the confines of the halls. Eliza laughed at the panicked look on Bonzo's face as he stood with his back to the door, head and shoulders above the rest and frozen as a marble statue.

She patted his shoulder. "All gone buddy." Eliza grinned as he whined and smacked his head into the locker. "Hey, silver lining," she said, her friend humming a question in turn. "At least you're doing better than Zed."

The smack of flesh against metal was lost beneath her hysterical cackling.

* * *

Thursday soon rolled in like every other day before. The sun danced around the clouds, offering watery golden light as it span forth before ducking back in an endless looping rhythm. All too soon it had swung up high and was already dipping low as Addison and Bree made their way to the auditorium.

Addison was flicking through the play, lost in the words. Romeo and Juliet was always one of her favourites, the story so gripping and engaging, and the way the lead actors could portray such desperate devotion and the conviction in the purity of love had made her bawl on more than one occasion, despite her mother's irritation. The faint smell of bleach and other cleaning supplies from the janitor's caddy down the hall wafted under her nose and stung a little in her throat as they passed down the last corridor over to the doors, low murmuring voices drifting through from the other side.

"I can't believe it's already here!" Addison gasped, skirts fanning out as she twirled. "I wonder who our director's gonna be? You think Dr Ellis is gonna do it again? 'Cause he was good last year, and the year before- oh but maybe Miss Taylor, she _is_ the pianist for the musicals…"

"Well let's go in and find out!" Bree teased, pulling Addison up short. She laughed as she stuck her tongue out, dragging the handle back. "My money's on Ellis, he wouldn't let _The Bard_," she drawled, one hand flying to her forehead. "Be handled by anyone other than him, not if he's got a say."

"And you say you don't belong on stage…" Addison muttered, dodging the swat and ignoring the outraged gasp behind her to stick her head through the doorway. She scanned across, taking in the assembled cast and crew. There looked to be 20, possibly even 30 people dotted around- a decent turn out all things considered. She could recognise her cousin and his group huddled up, some of the other cheerleaders too lounging close by. There were some of the girls she recognised from her audition, and others besides as she let her wandering gaze drift to the farthest corner of the auditorium.

Her heart juddered to a halt, everything screeching to a stop. She gasped, whipping back outside and slamming into the wall. Her retreat and abrupt whirl back had Bree leaping away, eyes bugging out behind her glasses as she skittered out of reach of swirling white hair. She watched as Addison buried her head in her hands, pink spreading out from behind her fingers.

"What's wrong?" She was by her side in an instant, hand on her arm.

"_He's_ in there!" Addison whispered, mortified. Her hands slammed into the wall, chest heaving as she locked eyes with her friend. Bree stared back blankly.

"Who?"

"_Zed_!" Addison hissed. Bree's jaw dropped and she stuck her head in. Sure enough, the zombies crew were all huddled off in a corner, the copy of the play dangling loosely in Zed's hands where he sat chatting to his friends. Bree turned back to Addison.

"That's great!" She insisted, trying to tug her in.

"No, no it isn't!" She pulled back. "What if he sees me? What if he wants to talk to me? I could trip over my own feet, or be told I've got no part? What if I just totally freak out? Or-or I make a fool of myself?" They both peeked around to look at the trio of green haired teens. His head was tipped back, column of his throat exposed and eyes crinkled up as he laughed, pulling a goofy face at one of them as they swatted at him, before dropping into a relaxed grin as he flicked the play back and forth in his loose grip. Addison sighed dazedly. "He's so…" She sighed again, then the panic bubbled up to the fore once more and she flipped back against the wall. Her frantic gaze would have been hysterical if she wasn't utterly serious, pinning Bree down with its intensity. "I can _not _go in there!"

"Yes, you can!" Bree grabbed her shoulders. Addison was shaking her head frantically. She looked less like a cheerleader and more like a frightened mouse, the stark red bloomed from her cheeks seeping across the rest of her features. "You can! Let's do this!" She tried to urge her forward.

Addison pressed back, feeling plaster scratch against her midriff. "What? _No_!"

"Yes!" Bree rolled her eyes and shook her friend a little. Hopefully rattling some sense back into her. "Addy, you've got this!" She said, smile stretched wide, eyes crinkled up. Addison swallowed, fidgeting as she inched back from the door. A laugh floated out and she cringed back. Bree stomped her foot, jostling her shoulders to grab her friend's attention. "Look, you have had a thing for that boy since the first day of school!" She insisted. "Now's your chance to go get him!" She beamed. "Show him what an amazing, shiny star you are! That you're just as awesome without the pom poms!"

Addison was shaking, whole body trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. Her eyes darted between Bree and the door, focused on something Bree couldn't discern. Whatever it was, the panic was real. She softened. Just a little. Gently, she drew her off the wall, cradling her hands and keeping their eyes locked. "Addison, you can do this!"

"Says who?"

"Me!" And with the cheery remark, Bree snatched her hand and dragged her mortified friend through the door, kicking it open with a bang that drew everyone's attention. She waved over as Eliza saluted and Bonzo sent her a big smile, the faintest blush across their cheeks, and threw a now-scarlet Addison down into her seat. "Now was that so hard?" She teased.

"Yes!" Addison's voice was a pitch rarely heard in humans as she huddled behind her hands. Bree just shook her head as she watched her friend scramble to pull her script in front of her face, patting her cheeks in hopes of cooling down. She was surprised her hair hadn't turned pink as well by that point. From the corner of her eye she tried to spy on the other group, turning her head to fully gape as she saw Zed's eyes linger on her friend, a familiar gleam already burning through. She swung her head back and forth, Zed never looking away from Addison as she hugged her play to her face, and felt her chin smack down to her chest, missing Bonzo laughing and the way Eliza threw her hands up and moved to rest her back against him, blocking all four of them out very firmly.

It took a while, long enough for Eliza to drag Zed into conversation and Addison's cheeks to return to a more natural hue, before their teacher walked in. Dr Ellis had worked across the West End, moving over to the USA as he followed the love of his life, spreading his love of theatre across classrooms before finally settling down in Seabrook to impart his wisdom. A class favourite, his Drama class was widely respected throughout the entire community. He clapped his hands, drawing everyone's attention.

"Hello, hello, hello my fellow thespians!" He said, swinging his legs over the edge of the stage to glance across them all. "And our sparkling new crew, of course! So," he grinned. "I'm sure you're all dying to hear our cast list...so we'll start with that before we get too far ahead." He pulled out a small blue pocket book as everyone leaned forwards with bated breath whilst he perched some neon yellow reading glasses on the edge of his nose.

"You've got this," Bree insisted as Addison worried her bottom lip, far more invested than she'd ever considered reasonable before. Her friend's hands were barely registering as they ran up and down her arm in a comforting cuddle.

"So, let's begin with our Lords and Ladies. Lady Capulet will be...Maria," a smattering of polite applause rang out. "And Lord Capulet will be played by Jacey J." He dragged his finger down the page. "Lord Montague and his darling wife will be played by Brad and Zelda. And Juliet's Nurse will be played by Elizabeth." Again more polite applause. "Next…" he continued going through. Each minor character's name was read out, but Addison wasn't called. She wasn't called, and she was beginning to feel a familiar squirming in her gut, leaning forwards to stare intently at the teacher on stage.

"Come _on_…" Addison whined under her breath, fidgeting anxiously as her hands twisted over the play before smoothing out across the pages in a steady rhythm. Ellis continued without a care, going from minor character to minor character, then secondary, as he crept through all the people filling up the room. Her chest threatened to burst as she waited for her name, but it never reached her ears. At last, Dr Ellis paused, eyes twinkling as he surveyed his charges.

"And now for our final few! Paris goes to...Zena, and Mercutio will be played by...Tracey!" He announced. Gasps and cheers from the other Aceys rang out, and even Bucky offered him a high five. "Tybalt...our own Cheer Captain, well done Bucky! Benvolio and Mercutio...Stacey and Lacey." Bree squealed in Addison's ear, the voice muffled by her own heartbeat. So few people left.

"Our last two…" his eyes twinkled. "Congratulations to Zed and Addison, our brand new Romeo and Juliet." He snapped the book shut, the tension collapsing out of Addison's body as she slumped back into Bree who nearly threw her out of the chair with how hard she was bouncing. Her eyes met Zed's across the room for a fraction of a moment before she looked down at the cover of the play, drifting over the way the characters splayed across it were frozen in near kiss.

"I'm...Juliet. Oh my god, I'm _Juliet!_" she turned and tackled Bree in an enormous hug, only their years of friendship keeping Bree from being bowled over as she crushed Addison back just as tightly, squealing into her ear.

"And looks like you got the perfect Romeo." Bree added, laughing as Addison squeaked and swatted her with the hefty volume in her hands. Bree just waggled her eyebrows, thrilling as she saw her friend turning pink, pointedly refusing to look behind her. Had she, she would have seen Zed in a stunned trance, lips parted and looking akin to when he'd taken a few too many hard tackles, the first hint of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as his friends patted him on the back and knocked him into side hugs.

"So, now you all know your parts," Dr. Ellis grunted as he clambered back to his feet, blowing out a heavy breath as he pressed against his knees, grumbling in an undertone before he pushed up straight. "I want you to take some time just to glance over your scenes, then we'll get started on setting them up and getting some real acting underway!" he said, then departed out of a side door with a jaunty wave.

The rustling of paper filled the auditorium as each actor and stage hand pulled out their copies to scan over the texts and find their tasks. Words filled Addison's mind as she skipped through to the appropriate scenes, hand stopping at a familiar stage direction.

_[Kissing her]_

Implications rushed through her mind, all other thoughts melting into fog as they reverberated around her skull over and over. Addison flushed bright red. She hid behind her copy of the play, peering over the top to see Zed. He too was deeply invested in the words before him, now buried in his script, reading as his friends whispered beside him. His green hair reflected the cheap strip lights above, and his lips moved in time with reading, working around the archaic language. She giggled as he pulled a face at something on the page, ducking back behind her script as he looked up, cheeks ablaze as she tried to focus on Juliet's lines in the introductory scenes.

Across the room, Zed grinned over, book slipping lower in his grasp as he watched over the girl on the other side. Her feet were tucked beneath her, deep green skirt flared over her knees, and she was so deeply engrossed in her scripts that only the top of her head was visible. He melted as she turned a page, the copy of the play a little more well loved than his own as she turned a page, lowering it and smoothing it out with a soft smile, her finger trailing across the sheets as she followed the story.

"I know Bonzo." Eliza said, eyeing the dreamy look in her friend's eye with a smirk. "I don't know why Romeo bothered with all this romantic monologuing stuff. _Clearly _staring silently from across the room like a creeper is the only path to true love." She snickered, erupting into laughter as Zed's face burned and he smacked her with his script, arms flailing a little more.

"Would you shush!" Zed scolded, skin boiling as he noticed Addison looking over at them. His eyes widened and he tried to cover her mouth. Instead, Eliza reared back out of reach, turning to Bonzo who was biting down snickers.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, I simply adore how you can't look me in the eye and trip over your own feet to say hi," She recited. Zed was busy doing his best impression of a fish as she continued, addressing Bonzo again "I swear to thee, Nurse, once I saw him drooling at me from the corner, I just knew we were soulmates!" Eliza fainted dramatically into Bonzo, who was shaking his head. Both of them erupted into cackles of laughter as Zed tried to surreptitiously wipe at the corner of his mouth, glancing back across the room.

He swatted at them, panic swirling. "She's going to hear you!" He hissed.

"So?" Eliza asked, still laughing. Zed's desperate expression sobered her up, if only slightly. "Look, you have her attention now." She nodded over his shoulder. "Why not wave and say hi?"

"Are you crazy?" Zed whispered. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because then she'll notice me!" Zed flapped his hands as Eliza raised an eyebrow. Even Bonzo looked bewildered. He shifted awkwardly. "She...I want her to _like_ me, okay? Not think I'm some...lame, awkward idiot!"

"But you _are_ a lame, awkward idiot." Eliza said, Bonzo coughing to hide a laugh.

"Yes but I don't want _her_ to know that!"

"Well I suggest you pull it together, _Romeo_, because she's going to find out pretty quick once you start rehearsing." Eliza's eyebrows flicked up to her hairline as Zed paled, glancing back at Addison with a panicked expression flooding his face, body tensing as he crushed his script. "You forgot about that huh?"

"No!" a pause. "Maybe. _How the hell am I going to rehearse with her_?" He asked in a mortified whisper.

Bonzo rolled his lips inwards for a moment. "So is now a bad time to bring up the kissing scene?" He asked, staring as Zed's eyes bugged out before they very nearly rolled back into his head. "Okay, please don't pass out! I do not need that on my conscience!" He grabbed and shook his friend from the stupor he'd fallen into. "I mean...you're an actor now, right? So just...act like you're not head over heels for her!"

"It is a _crush_!" Zed snapped automatically. He ignored their looks and the silence that followed. "That is totally different! And kissing her is...I mean! Kissing her…her...and...huh..." he trailed off, fog filling his mind as the words beat through his skull and imprinted deep into his chest as his heart hammered them against his ribcage.

"And we've lost him." Eliza declared after several agonizing minutes of watching Zed stare into space, oblivious to his surroundings, including the worried look Addison now had fixed on him as her friend whispered close into her ear, arms around her shoulders. Eliza fought down an exasperated sigh as she took in the girl's flushed face and the way she batted at her friend, turning as the other girl laughed raucously herself. Eliza's head fell into her hands, the smack lost in the cavernous space of the auditorium.

* * *

Addison's ears burned as she looked around. But nobody was even glancing in her direction. With a shrug she dropped her attention to the words before her, half aware of Bree's voice in one ear as she discussed costume ideas. Addison hummed along when appropriate, complete faith in her friend's abilities making attention unnecessary, as she dog-eared a particularly tricky passage. Dust tickled her nose and she let out a soft sneeze, graciously accepting a tissue pack tossed her way by Bucky. The musty smell of the theatre seats was comforting and she sank into the uncomfortable back of the chair as she curled further up, trying to regain focus. But the single stage direction kept returning to mock her, forcing her to lose her place and begin anew each time. She fought to keep all her senses engaged with the text in front of her, focusing on the feel of the rough paper and the scent of a familiar book that she knew all too well.

Thankfully, the next disruption was another clap from Dr. Ellis, who had wandered back in, the addition of a very large travel cup now in hand. "So," He began, taking a long swig from his drink, smacking his lips a little before continuing, waving one hand around. "This year, we're going to do things a little...differently." He peered over the rim at the furrowed brows and dark eyes staring back at him. "Now, normally, I'd be the one instructing you all on how to get this done, guiding you all to help this along. But!" he leaned back against the stage. "This year, it's all on you guys."

Everyone stared around, each face as bewildered as the last. Eventually, a single freshman at the front raised their hand, earning a point from Ellis. "...What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean, that this time I'm not in charge. You are." Gasps and murmurs sprang up as a chorus, sweeping from one side of the room to the other, cavernous walls causing the sound to linger long after the voices ceased. Ellis held up a hand. "In a real theatre, you won't have a teacher there to guide you all along. You'll have a director, sure, but you'll all be working as a _team_ to bring a production to life. So that's what I want to see. Creative decisions, technical work, all of it is going to be on you." He tipped his head sideways. "You all know the production dates, your roles, and who's going to be doing what on the crew's side too. So," He jerked his cup at the stage door. "I will be here for any emergencies, but until then, you get to control this thing. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"You're just abandoning us?" One of the actors leapt to her feet, hands balled into fists at her side. Several new faces were huddled together, disbelief warring with horror in their expressions as they whispered together.

"Of course not! I'm trusting you to be grown ups and put on an amazing play." He was already strolling off, sending a half hearted wave back to them without pause. "Let the Bard's genius do its work; and things will be just fine. Shakespeare has a way of reaching the soul after all." He said, and then the door clicked shut behind him.

"...Well then." Their director, a girl with curly hair that Addison vaguely knew from AP English, named Rizza, announced. Titters and awkward laughter rang out. She hopped up onto the stage, legs dangling off the edge to address the group. "So, what do you guys think should be a plan of action here?"

"Why do you care?" A boy, James, sneered over. Rizza's eyebrows went up as he smirked and crossed his arms. "And, more importantly, why the hell should _we_?"

"How about because Ellis just said we need to be a _team_." Addison fired back. "Can't do much of that if we're jumping down each other's throats, can we?" She asked, smiling sweetly as his eyes narrowed at her. Bree stifled a cough into her hands, lips twitching as others snickered.

"Anyway! Thoughts?" Rizza asked, still looking around.

No one had anything to say until one girl, a freshman with high pigtails and a neon blue backpack, shakily raised her hand. Rizza nodded at her.

"Maybe...we should all introduce ourselves? For...for the team thing?" She twisted her hands in her lap, shoulders hunched over. "I mean...we know parts but...the crew never got to say hi."

"I think that's a great idea." Rizza smiled warmly as the girl's head snapped back up. She winked, then waved around. "So, starting here, we'll go from left to right, _your _left," She added as Bucky opened his mouth, smirk twitching up as he slumped back. "And introduce ourselves with names, role and...one fact. So," She waved again. "I'm Rizza, I'm going to be directing this year and...I have been reading Shakespeare since I was 9."

Addison felt her throat dry out entirely as Zed scratched his head, sticking his hand up to catch everyone's attention. "'Sup. I'm Zed, Romeo, and...I play football."

"_Go go Mighty Shrimp!" _Someone hollered from further back, identity obscured by the many faces. Zed fist pumped in their general direction, earning a low cheer. Addison smiled, biting her lip as her stomach worked through a series of intricate flips.

"I'm Eliza, the Senior Tech Manager, and if any of you even look at the sound equipment, you're dead." She said, ignoring the face palm from her side.

Next was her other tall friend. Bonzo, if Addison remembered right. "Hi," his accent was thicker than normal. "I'm Bonzo, I'm the Set Designer, and...I'm sorry for 'Lizka." He said, earning a round of laughter from everyone.

Others introduced themselves, even James and the actor who yelled at Ellis. Bucky presented with his usual flourish, and then introduced the Aceys himself as Bree and Addison rolled their eyes, tuning out the drone of his voice. Then at last, it was their turn.

Addison waved, shoulders hunching to her ears somewhat as all eyes turned to her. "Hi, I'm Addison...I'm going to be playing Juliet and…" her eyes met Zed's for a fraction of a second. "I can't wait to work with everyone for this."

"I'm Bree!" Bree jumped in. "I'm the Costume Designer and I promise everyone is going to look _fabulous_!" She said, bouncing in her seat as applause rang out. Though Addison couldn't help but see the way Bonzo applauded louder and more vigorously than almost everyone, even cheering a little in his native language. Gears whirred in her mind as she cheered along.

"Great!" Rizza gathered their attention together again. "So, now we're all vaguely familiar, I think what I want to do first is block out the major scenes first. Those are the ones everyone is gonna know, so we can't afford to be screwing them up." She said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, let's start with the more challenging ones first."

A hand raised from near the back. "Shouldn't we be going in the order of the play? Like, start from scene 1 and work up?" A voice asked.

Rizza tilted her head, then shook it. "It's a thought, but there are going to be some scenes that are just more challenging and, in general, more important. Things like...blocking out the party scene, or the lighting for the balcony." She said, ticking them off as she went. She turned to the gathered students. "Plus like I said, getting some scenes wrong is fine, but if we screw up the big stuff it's gonna kneecap us. So, we'll start with the big stuff. Any suggestions?"

Eliza waved her copy of the play around. "I vote the balcony." She called out. Rizza gestured for her to go on. "It's the most famous, and I'm going to need the time to figure out the lighting so Juliet here won't look like a zombie, but also so that Romeo can be seen properly around the set design."

"Plus!" Bree chimed in from the other side. "On the set design side, it'll be important to work out how we bring the setting to the stage from the scene before- getting the balcony set up is gonna be a big thing, but also working to make stuff that will give bushes without hiding the actors." She rambled out in one breath.

Rizza nodded, then turned to everyone else. "Any complaints?" She asked. No reply came, so she clapped her hands. "Alright! Balcony scene it is! Everyone go do your thing, and we'll regroup in...15 to try and start this thing up!" She instructed.

Eliza called several of the crew over, already begin to give orders and instructions out regarding the technical set up and things she wanted to try with the aforementioned scene. Bonzo hopped down from his perch, slamming a high five down onto Zed's waiting palm as he hurried off to join a waving Bree. As he passed by the tech crew, fingers hooked into his collar and dragged him down.

"Bet you ten bucks Zed freaks out when he realises he has to talk to Addison." Eliza mumbled into his ear as they watched him going through the monologue, brow furrowed as he read.

Bonzo chuckled. "Don't bet on zertainties." he said, natural accent slipping in as he drew up and, after clearing his suddenly dry throat, headed on to join the others for the scene design discussion.

On each side of the room, as if drawn by an unseen force, two pairs of eyes raised from their scripts- dark brown meeting crystal blue- as they stared at each other, the hubbub of the stage faded to static. Shy smiles graced their faces, sparks dancing through the air as unseen energy crackled around the auditorium, the Bard's words thrumming through their minds in time to their beating hearts.

* * *

"_Love is a...fire sparkling in lovers' eyes" - Romeo and Juliet, Act I Scene I_


	3. Chapter 3 Scene I

"_Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" - As You Like It, Act III, Scene V_

* * *

Zed couldn't tear his eyes away from Addison's. It felt like an unseen force gripped him, drew his head upwards and held it there to meet her steady gaze, as if trying to impart just how special and important she was. Like he didn't already know. She was so beautiful, taking his breath away with a single look and the barest hint of a smile. As the moment lingered, hovering as seconds dragged on to what might as well have been an eternity, she almost looked like she could be blushing, but she was so far away it could easily have been wishful thinking. Pearly white teeth flashed as she nibbled her lower lip, and a pitiful squeak burst out of Zed. He shifted his copy of the play across his lap as his mind wandered, thoughts he should not be having in any public setting emerging unbidden, only fuelled as her tongue darted out to wet her lips, dark lashes fanning across her cheekbones for the briefest moment as she blinked across. He felt heat creep up his neck as he got lost in his head, thoughts filled with the blue eyes still staring from the other side of the auditorium.

* * *

Addison was lost in her own head as dark eyes fixed on hers. She'd always loved his eyes, the way they were always so expressive; a brown so deep they were nearly black but, as far as she was concerned, it just made him even more handsome, their depths warm and inviting as she blinked over, mind foggy and drifting as static danced over her skin. He was still looking, and the light behind his eyes had her mouth going dry, wetting her lips as she tried to pull away, instead finding herself helpless to do anything but surrender to that gaze. It was so intense, a well of emotions hidden in there, inviting and magnetic, softened by a lopsided grin. The same grin she'd fallen head over heels for on that first day when he'd strolled into her life and left her completely reeling.

A blush was warming on her cheeks and she chewed on her lower lip. How long had she been staring at him? Was it getting creepy? She was probably creeping him out. That was why he was staring too. Had to be. She wet her lower lip again, blinking and trying to draw herself from the hypnotic stupor only that boy could create, a deep breath shuddering out of her as something darkened further still in his eyes that sent her heart fluttering.

* * *

She blinked again, and then ducked her head. Zed mourned the loss of connection, almost calling out but halting at the very last moment, instead letting his own gaze linger several seconds longer in the hopes she'd glance up one more time. Her name tingled on the tip of his tongue, but her head remained bowed, leaving Zed cursing another squandered chance as she opened her play, realising he'd done nothing to actually talk to her- again. Reluctantly, he pried open his own copy, pages rustling as he flicked through to the appropriate scene.

He scanned the text, thrills shooting through him at the monologues peering back at him; lengthy and filled with both meaning and intricacy. Rizza had given them 15 minutes; ample time to work on his dramatics and theatricality. He wondered idly what the scenes would be like with Addison; would she appreciate the added drama, or prefer a more subtle approach? He laughed a little, thinking on how he'd perform for Zoey, the melodrama second to none in his little shows. He wondered if Eliza would kill him if he took it a little overboard. The very thought let him know it would be worth it as he glanced towards the stage to check if she knew of his machinations.

The crew were lost in their work almost instantly, already crowding and running around the stage, orders being barked and voices mingling and melding together as different instructions were followed and questions asked and answered. Zed idly stared, trying to push through the instincts itching at his neck and side of his face, urging him to stare left. Instead he let his gaze land on the stage ahead, watching as Bonzo bowed his head in deep discussion with a cheerleader, who was pointing around at the stage, watching the way his friend had eyes for nobody but her even as she focused on pointing out certain corners of the stage to him, other stage hands running and back and forth and trying to grab his attention only to fail miserably as Bonzo kept his gaze entirely on the girl beside him even as she chattered all around, an expression Zed had never seen before across his face.

He smirked, realising this had to be the girl Bonzo had been mooning over for months. Bree, if he remembered her name correctly, one of Addison's friends and an endless ball of sunshine, according to the many rants he'd listened to. He watched a few moments longer, enjoying the small smile on Bonzo's face. His thoughts tugged across the room, but he kept his attention on the designers, smiling as Bonzo blushed heavily and stuttered as Bree asked him something. Her soft eyes told Zed all he needed to know, and he silently wished his friend good luck.

He tried to search out Eliza, vaguely recognising her curls disappearing into the wings, arms flailing. But there was no denying the yearning tugging at his gut. He succumbed, and turned to where he really wanted to look once again.

Addison.

She was still curled up in her seat, but now she was alone, with Bree having long since run off to work and the other cheerleaders now dispersed to their own little groups around the room. Her hair was tucked behind one ear, leaving his fingers twitching with the urge to run through it as one strand fell forwards into her eyes. Unbidden, he felt a surge of need rattle through his bones to go and join her. To talk over the scene together, to tell her everything and-

_Just a crush just a crush just a crush_

He jammed his nose back down into the script, memorising the words as desperately as he could to try and burn the vision of her blue- he didn't know they were so blue, how could they be _so_ blue?- eyes from his mind and let the scene consume him instead.

He tried to focus on the words, thinking on the rhythm and tone he should use. The old words, and how best to express them. Should he do it the traditional way, or put his own spin on it? A spark flashed inside him. He had always wanted to play Romeo. Not just because of the hopes of getting a very particular Juliet, but the monologues he would get to deliver were epics. Famous for their depths, emotion, intensity, and length, Zed couldn't wait to dig his teeth into them. A small voice that sounded suspiciously familiar whispered in the back of his head that he could use it to show certain cast members his best side, be a little more impressive by putting on the show of a lifetime. Another voice murmured that often, it's easier to express your heart when you're pretending to be someone else. He smiled down at the script.

His mom always did love Shakespeare.

Dragging himself from his nostalgia, he peeked back over at Addison- still deeply engrossed in her own lines- and promised he was going to put on the performance the likes of which would make the Bard himself weep. Even if he couldn't say two words to Addison as Zed- unless he was rambling about the menu at Elaina's, apparently- he might, just might, be able to wow her as Romeo.

* * *

The 15 minutes seemed to rattle by and before he knew it, Zed was being called up on stage. Eliza gave him instructions about his positions for the spotlights before blocking started up, other crew occasionally chiming in. Despite knowing their words were important, all of Zed's attention was focused across the other side of the stage. Addison was being guided up the back of the makeshift prop tower, given a helpful boost by Bonzo that had Zed pouting from the wings upon seeing the smile he got in return. Eliza disappeared as he watched his friend and crush joke and chat together as she got into position, Bonzo pointing out parts of the set for her attention. Seeing her smile had his stomach doing flips, his lines already jumbling in his head. For a terrifying moment he realised he was replacing Juliet's name with Addison's as he ran through the soliloquies, wondering when he'd even made the switch. He spun around, channelling everything he'd ever used in acting before. The storms of his mind stilled, calming until nought but a still lake remained, hardly a ripple seen. He was going to perform like he had when it seemed there was nothing in the world that could make Zoey smile, but he was going to make her anyway.

The crew drifted off stage, and Rizza called action. Zed turned, eyes still screwed shut and script clutched tight in one hand as he crouched behind the prop bush that Bonzo had thrown together for the blocking. His eyes opened, and everything around faded away. The play slipped from his hand, smacking softly by his feet.

Zed stared, completely lost. Addison stood high above, and he could only gape, heart stopped in awe as he craned his neck up, hunched over beside a cardboard slab shoved diagonally out of the wings. The cheap, fluorescent light tinted her pale hair green in a way only cheap school lighting could, and she glowed under them; more radiant than anything he'd ever seen before. Her eyes seemed to glitter and he was mesmerized, watching her elegant movements as she leant across the balcony.

"But soft," he breathed, voice caught somewhere in his chest and trapped by his heart as it forced its way into his throat instead. "What light through yonder window breaks?" Zed rose, stepping forward in a trance. His eyes never left her face, tracing each feature, committing the curve of her jaw and the slope of her nose and the shape of her eyes to memory, carving her beauty into his mind forever. The lights seemed to grow brighter as she shifted towards him, fingers dragging over the fake plastic balcony.

"It is the east." Zed smiled up at Addison, something gentle settling into his bones, blanketing them as it seeped into every crevice of his being. He looked up, drinking her in, with her green tinted halo, and felt his heart swell. "And she, Juliet, is the Sun." Shakespeare's words at last settled, and the enduring script crafted by the bard was as simple to read as it was to breathe. Zed felt the entirety of his being beginning to rewrite itself, deconstructing him from the inside, his universe spinning under phoney sets and dirty stage floors that hadn't been properly cleaned in a week as his whole reality began to orientate around the girl above.

He stared, caught up in the moment, just watching her as she leaned across the plastic wall. It creaked, attracting the gaze of several worried crew, but she was unfazed, her eyes drifting down around the floor listlessly. He couldn't take his eyes off her, mesmerised by each twitch, every delicate breath. After a moment, he suddenly remembered he had more lines, and kept going, inching closer to the precarious tower.

"_Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she_," the incomprehensible became crystal clear, his smile widening with each word that fell past his lips. "Be not her maid, since she is envious," his throat went dry as she craned her head back, eyes drifting over the column of her throat and down across her collarbone. "_Her...her vestal livery is but sick and green,_" another dry swallow, _"and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off,_" he crouched, cheeks flaring at thoughts of his Juliet; the way her dress slipped over her shoulder once in class, and the way her cheer uniform rose up once and he ended being tackled to the point of concussion. She rubbed her neck, fingers trailing lazily down and over her collarbone and he had to bite down hard on his tongue, ducking his head for a second to cope. Zed coughed, speeding through the lines as the heat of the lights above began to burn the back of his neck. "_It is my lady_," the next words leapt from his lips. "_O, it is my love_." Something new bloomed to life within, the gnawing fear giving way to sheer determination. "O, that she knew she were."

In that second, in that instant, even as he continued to speak his lines and stare up towards the balcony, Zed knew he was going to somehow muster up all his courage and ask Addison out. He didn't know when, or how, but he knew he had to. Because Bonzo was right.

It wasn't just a crush.

His enchanted eyes roved her face as his grin stretched wider. "_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business do entreat her eyes,_" the blue of Addison's eyes seemed to grow brighter as he spoke, matched only by the glow of her pale skin and starlight hair as she let her arm drape over the balcony, drawing lazy patterns in the air. She tipped her head, and the old, budget lights caught against her eyes as she turned her gaze heavenward, lashes dark against the glimmer of her irises. Zed paused to compose himself. "_To twinkle in their spheres till they return_." He crept closer still. Vaguely he recognised Bonzo pointing at the ground a good few feet away, but none of that mattered as she filled his vision. "_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?" _

Zed was amazed as Addison worked the stage. He was utterly captivated as, even when he had the spotlight, she pulled focus with a few simple gestures, twirling her hair and shifting across the balcony. Even as he spoke, she ducked her head, peeking through her lashes across the stage at him to meet his eyes with a shy, secretive smile just for him. He froze. She was looking at him. She was looking at him, and she was smiling. He felt his face heat up, taking in the rosy glow against her cheekbones, as he breathed the next line.

"_The brightness of her cheeks would shame those stars_." He swallowed, determined to show her how good Romeo could be, and met her gaze steadfastly, uttering his next words directly to her. "As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven, would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night." He paused as she stuttered in her graceful turn, her face seeming to burn crimson before it was curtained by her hair, Addison turning the other way to rest against the balcony. He turned to the audience, remembering at the last second that this was, in fact, a play; not just one of his daydreams come to life. "_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!" He couldn't help it, falling to his knee and gazing in wonder at the girl he could swear in this light, was clearly an angel. "O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!_"

"_Ay me_!" Addison's voice was clear, despite her distance, and with a jolt Zed knew he was going to have to share lines with her; somehow find it in him to talk to her properly, and look into her eyes as he said those immortal words.

For a second, he wanted to bolt off stage, maybe scream at Eliza for doing this to him, but he held his nerve, just long enough to choke out his lines at what he hoped was a decent enough volume. "Sh-_She speaks! O speak again bright angel, for thou art, As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven, Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes, Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air_." Zed forced every ounce of passion he could into his lines, knowing Addison was listening. He wondered if the feelings he had could be felt across the stolen voice, and for the first time in the years since he first saw her, he prayed she understood what he was so incapable of saying directly.

_You're perfect to me._

Zed didn't have to fake his rapt attention, there was nowhere else he could look as Addison straightened, hands delicately resting on the peeling, painted plastic, staring off into the far corner of the auditorium as the lights grew brighter still around her, casting strange shadows across her face yet unable to diminish her beauty in his eyes. She sighed, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, before beginning the famous line.

"_O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet_." she spoke with intensity he'd never heard before. With one line, he knew there was no one else in the school, in all of Seabrook, who could play a better Juliet.

He turned to the audience, competitive spirit firing as he glanced between the rows of seats and the girl above. "_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this_?"

"_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself._" Her voice grew more emotional, and he knew she was also rising to the challenge. The plastic barrier creaked as she lamented over it, voice ringing out strong and clear, yet soft enough and so evocative she could make men weep. He opened his mouth ready to fire back, only for the tech crew to change the lights again, the cheap white-green suddenly tinting to a more golden hue, the new light creating a near blinding glow as it reflected from her hair.

_She is the Sun._

"_I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd; Henceforth I never will be Romeo_." His line read was much too soft, too soft even for her ears. He spoke the words again, competition dust in the wind, as he pleaded with his eyes for her and her alone.

_I'll do anything for you._

She turned, her brow furrowed as she squinted over to where Zed was as he raised from behind the cardboard slabs. "_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?_"

Zed froze. He couldn't speak. She was speaking to him, and his throat closed up, heart beating staccato rhythms against his ribs. She waited, silence dragging on as she stared expectantly, just to the side of where he stood. He couldn't even manage a breath, entirely lost in fear of humiliating himself directly to her face. Dramatic monologues were one thing, this wasn't something he'd prepared for.

"Good sir?" Addison's head swung around, eyes flitting around the stage. "I shall ask once more, who so stumblest on my counsel?" She asked.

A pointed thumbs up from Bonzo got Zed to speak, his voice cracking painfully across the first syllable. _"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am."_ He coughed, then pushed on against the burn in his face, "_My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

Addison stiffened, hands shaking as she raised one to her heart. "_My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words, Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"_

A teasing grin covered Zed's face as he tried to hide his trembling as he stepped up to see her. "_Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."_

Their spotlights merged, warm gold mixing with a pale blue, flashing pink briefly then back to blue before settling to palest gold again. Addison's eyes met his, and the air fled the room. A strange energy filled the cavern left behind, and Zed's smile grew wider as she joined him, eyes crinkling up before she jolted, remembering herself as she leant across to see him. The whole tower creaked, but neither cared as they drew closer still.

"_How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here_," Addison was obviously worried, her voice wavering and even a little wet with tears; had her eyes not sparkled with mirth like they did, Zed would have stopped the entire rehearsal just to reassure her that nothing would ever happen, that he would never let it be so, as long as she wanted it that way

"_With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do, that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me_." He stepped up on a ragged box, wood bending under his weight as he climbed up to better see, to better hear her sweet voice. He let his confidence swell, Romeo's own charm and reckless abandon bolstering his own, a cocky smirk falling into place.

_"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."_ Her reproach was more playful than the Bard ever likely intended, and he loved her for it as she leaned in, challenge clear.

He accepted without question, turning the dramatics up further still. He threw his head back before uttering the next line._ "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye, Than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity._" His words trailed off, helpless smile in place as she fought to contain giggles.

_"I would not for the world they saw thee here. I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, And but thou love me, let them find me here; My life were better ended by their hate, Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love._" By the end, her equally embellished performance softened, the melodrama so expertly acted melting to something gentle and sincere, breathtaking in intensity. Her eyes seemed to darken to liquid sapphire, speaking a message the Bard's tongue could never utter; a message Zed hoped beyond all reason he was reading correctly, flames licking his insides as a warm log fire ignited in his heart, gentle heat comforting as it danced.

Neither spoke again. Their eye contact seemed held in place. Then broken as the spotlights above flicked again. A cough from off stage seemed to jerk Addison from the connection. She blinked, shaking her head slightly, a rose pink hue blossoming across her face.

She hurried out her next line, words rushing into each other. "_By whose direction foundst thou out this place?_

Zed was still lost to her._ "By love, that first did prompt me to inquire; He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise."_

She seemed stuck, frozen long enough that someone off stage coughed impatiently. She jumped, pink darkening to a rich ruby that spread down her neck in a way that made Zed squirm, hunching a little over the quaking box.

Her voice, dropping low and intimate did not help matters as she gazed through her lashes at him. "_O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully; Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse, and say thee nay, So thou wilt woo, but else not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond_," she paused, seemingly waiting for something. Whatever it was, it passed as Zed blinked up, and she hurried on,_ "And therefore thou mayest think my behavior light, But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true, than those that have more coying to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, But that thou overheardst, ere I was ware, My true-love passion; therefore pardon me, And not impute this yielding to light love, Which the dark night hath so discovered."_ By the end Addison's back was to him, expression hidden as she spoke to the empty seats instead

"_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—_" He could feel everything welling up, trying to will her to look at him. Maybe then she'd understand all the emotions swirling within, maybe she could see how his soul burst to life from sharing the stage together, and she could show him how to calm the rising hurricane building in his chest. He reached unthinkingly.

She whirled around "_O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_ Addison said, nibbling on her lip as she finished. Without waiting for a prompt, Zed stepped up onto the box. He wobbled, but found his footing a second later as Addison grabbed his hand, leaning across the painted barrier between them, plastic bending a little under her weight.

His eyes met hers, their fingers twining together. "_What shall I swear by?"_

Her chest hitched. "_Do not swear at all; Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee."_

_"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"_ He gripped her hand tighter._ "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?_" She squeezed his fingers, thumb drifting in a lazy circle over his skin.

"_Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine_." The word love broke, and he raised up higher still, drawn by unseen hands as she bent closer still.

_"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it; And yet I would it were to give again_." Her words were too soft to be heard by anyone except him, and Zed fell just a little bit harder.

His voice matched hers. "_Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"_

Her eyes sparkled, their faces closer than ever before. "_But to be frank and give it thee again, And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite._" Zed covered her hand with his, trapping it even as she spoke. Her line read faltered, but she pushed through. Something new bloomed from the touch, electric fire dancing up their arms and feelings that were too intense for their names to matter settling in their guts. The tower creaked as she raised one foot up, leaning fully over the balcony as Zed raised to his tip toes, now so close that he could feel her breath warm his face. The moment hung in the air, and her eyes drifted to his mouth. As one, they both leaned in, Zed's lids drifting shut as Addison consumed his every sense.

The air grew thick, heat that had nothing to do with the old, rickety spotlights burning as they slowly closed the gap. Addison's lashes fluttered, and a bead of sweat rolled down the back of Zed's neck. They grew closer still.

Elizabeth's voice from the wings shattered the bubble they created, dropping them both back to the school stage with a crack, flickering lights and watching eyes abundant. Addison's face burned scarlet and her hand slipped from Zed's, something hollow left behind in its absence.

She turned, looking behind the rickety tower, _"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again."_ She turned and slipped away, boards creaking under her feet, her voice high and shooting up an octave further midway through.

Zed reached out, but clapping from beneath the stage drew his attention instead. Rizza was standing, walking as she pulled a tiny notebook from her pocket, pen tucked back into her messy ponytail.

"And cut!" Rizza clapped. "Lights up please." Nothing happened. She sighed again. "_Lights!"_ The word was bellowed out so loud several people, Zed included, leapt back in shock. It took a few seconds, but the auditorium and stage both grew brighter, spotlights fading as the main lighting swelled and took over again. She smirked, eyes still a little menacing. "Thank you." She said, then spread her arms wide. "So, not bad! Definitely needs some work, but not bad!"

Zed tried to focus on her as she flicked her notebook open, Addison's presence a burning star next to him as Rizza spoke, pointing at them with her pen as she read.

"So, acting: on point. I can see why Ellis picked you; I half thought you were _actually_ a couple for a second there," she said, oblivious as the two froze up, crimson blushes almost glowing as they refused to meet each other's eyes, instead fixing their gazes on opposing corners of the stage. Rizza didn't care, instead peering over and wagging her finger. "You need to work on your volume; I get it's intimate, but there's no point reading the lines if no one's going to hear what they are. Other than that...couple of stumbles, but they worked with the scene so nice improv...that's it for you guys. Oh!" She jumped, pointing at them. "I want to speak with you guys after, if that's cool. There's stuff I want to discuss about your parts." She waited for a nod, and when the two finally mustered the ability to do so, she snapped her notebook shut with a smile. "Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lighting department to ask what the hell was happening." She announced, turning on her heel and flouncing off.

Behind her, the two teens left avoided each other, both more awkward than they'd ever been before, but both hearing her words on loop in their head, elation swelling up within and causing the words to carve into their brains.

_I thought you were actually a couple._

* * *

Zed waited as the stage seemed to fill. Addison was still up on the tower, content to remain on high as she settled to wait for the scene to start up again. He chanced a glance over to see her wave at Jacey, who swung his arm back and forth so intensely she nearly burst into giggles, instead beaming as she waved back with equal enthusiasm, or as close as she could muster regardless. He melted a little at the adorable gesture.

"You know you really _will_ have to say something at some point if you want this whole 'dating' thing to work." Bonzo's voice appeared right by his ear. Zed let out a sound he hadn't known he was capable of, leaping nearly a foot in the air and staggering, balance almost failing him, as he whirled around to find his friend there with hands up in surrender, sheepish smile in place.

"Dude!"

"Zorry," he wasn't, instead clapping Zed on the shoulder. "You know I'm right though."

"Yeah well, tell Bree who you are and I'll think about it." Zed grumbled. Bonzo went white, shushing him so violently he nearly bowled Zed over, knocking him clean off his feet. "Would you relax? She has no idea." Zed said, prying away his hands. Bonzo slumped, and Zed couldn't stop the wicked smirk from forming. "Now Addison on the other hand…"

"_Prosim!?" _

Zed shrugged, glancing over to where Addison was already whispering to Bree, leaning against his friend. "She's smart. Amazingly smart. With how you moon over her, I wouldn't be surprised…" he sighed, head resting on Bonzo's shoulder. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Not ze iss-zue here." Bonzo growled. "Do you know she knows?"

"No," Zed shrugged again, Bonzo cuffing him around the head. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Or at least had an idea. You're not exactly subtle and Addy is…" he looked over. "She's one of a kind, y'know?"

"Sounds like that crush got a lot worse in von scene," Bonzo said.

"It's not a crush." Zed said with all the ease of breathing, despite leaving his friend reeling. A dopey smile pulled at his face. "I love her." He said. Hearing the words out loud made it so real but, instead of it terrifying him, Zed felt comforted; it was like an old friend finally coming home, like finally realising exactly where you belonged, or seeing the sun after endless cloudy days. He leant harder against Bonzo, watching Addison with lovestruck eyes.

"Is...is that so?" Bonzo asked after he'd taken a moment to recover.

Zed nodded. "She's just...how could I ever not love her? She…" he let his eyes trail across her figure from across the stage. "She's everything."

"Maybe you should tell her that." Bonzo said, smirking and patting Zed on the shoulder.

Zed froze. "You're right." He whispered. Bonzo's head snapped around so fast an audible crack was heard. "I...I need to tell her." Zed whispered. "I need to tell her."

"Zedka, I-!"

"I'll see you later buddy." Zed wasn't listening, too preoccupied with the beautiful girl filling his vision as he jogged over. He didn't care about anything else once those blue eyes met his again, her arms dangling over the balcony. "Hey," he gasped, staring up at the angel above, halo of white-green light back in full force.

"Hi," she whispered back in that same soft voice she always had. Neither spoke, smiling at each other for a while, until she laughed, ducking her head only to look up seconds later. "So…"

"Oh!" Zed patted his jacket down, then remembered he came to talk and stuffed them in pockets instead. "Just...wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Is that a question?" Addison asked. Zed's head bobbed up and down. "Well...I'm doing pretty great. The whole play, acting, getting to be Juliet…" she flushed, twisting her hands in her skirt. "It's a dream come true really."

"Well I think that's true for everyone." Zed said, words blurted out without any conscious choice. Seeing her stunned expression, he tried to lean up against a pillar. The prop rolled off, sending him sideways until he staggered to a halt, brushing his jeans down before thrusting his hands back down to his back pockets, hoping he played it off. From Addison's giggle, he didn't, but making her laugh was always worth the humiliation, so he was fine with it. Or at least, pretend he was. Zed grinned. "You're the best actor here, no doubt." He said, head tilted as he looked over. A small part of him was still unable to believe he was holding a conversation with the girl of his dreams, screeching to bolt before he messed up again; but another, bigger, part also continued screaming at him to just ask her to be his forever, maybe get down on one knee and propose right there and then. He shut both voices up, trying instead to take in her bashful smile, her beautiful eyes and all but hypnotic voice.

She shook her head. "You're so much better than I could be."

"Impossible." Zed gazed up, beaming at the girl just a few steps overhead. "You were incredible. You _are _incredible." He breathed, watching as her chest hitched and she ducked, her cheeks almost glowing rose in the darkening shadows of the stage. "You're just perfect." He blurted out, own face burning as her head snapped back up painfully fast, eyes wide and mouth rounded into a soft 'o' of surprise.

He scrambled to recover. "I mean...I...I couldn't ask for a more perfect Juliet. You get the part, and you've clearly mastered the language- which is crazy because I _swear_ this was the basis for Klingon or something- but you nail it and you're just talented and-and beautiful," he stumbled, realising what he just admitted as her hand slowly raised over her heart. The glow in her eyes was everything, and somehow, his frayed nerves soothed. "You're beautiful and smart, and the most amazing person here...you're, well, perfect." Their eyes met. "Really, really...perfect." he finished lamely, clasping his hands tightly behind his back to stop himself from reaching out to her. The fire searing across his face began to creep down his neck.

Then Addison started to smile, ducking behind her hair but peeking out through her lashes. "...You're pretty amazing too." She said, voice so soft he almost missed it. She bit down on a larger grin. "Perfect, even." She added. Zed's laugh caught in his throat, emerging breathy as he felt his smile overtaking his face again, cheeks hurting from how wide it was. She was smiling back too, leaning closer across the barrier of the balcony wall. The plastic creaked, louder than before, and suddenly the whole tower shook and rattled from the top down. She gasped, and he reached out, but the set stabilised before their hands could touch. Nevertheless, he remained as she tested her footing, frown etched into her face as he hovered, anxiety clawing deep inside. "Maybe I should get down for a while." she mumbled, eyeing the floor nervously.

"Good idea," Zed was already running to meet her behind the prop, watching her wobble down the precarious stack of boxes and trunks as she made her way down Bonzo's makeshift staircase. She looked up at the approaching footsteps, stomach twisting pleasantly as Zed popped into view from behind the set piece. His smile was gorgeous, sending her heart fluttering into what couldn't be a healthy rhythm, earlier conversation still whispering through her head. A breathy giggle burst through her lips before abruptly cutting off into a gasp, both smiles falling away instantly as their hearts dropped like stones.

_**TBC**…_

* * *

A/N: Fun fact, this is the part that actually inspired the whole fic, and was based off a tumblr post I saw floating around the internet a long time ago! For those interested, here is the link to said post:  post/177377375221/catsi-catsi-in-grade-12-we-were-reading


	4. Chapter 3 Scene II

_**Previously...**_

_Addison started to smile, ducking behind her hair but peeking out through her lashes. "...You're pretty amazing too." She said, voice so soft he almost missed it. She bit down on a larger grin. "Perfect, even." She added. Zed's laugh caught in his throat, emerging breathy as he felt his smile overtaking his face again, cheeks hurting from how wide it was. She was smiling back too, leaning closer across the barrier of the balcony wall. The plastic creaked, louder than before, and suddenly the whole tower shook and rattled from the top down. She gasped, and he reached out, but the set stabilised before their hands could touch. Nevertheless, he remained as she tested her footing, frown etched into her face as he hovered, anxiety clawing deep inside. "Maybe I should get down for a while." she mumbled, eyeing the floor nervously._

"_Good idea," Zed was already running to meet her behind the prop, watching her wobble down the precarious stack of boxes and trunks as she made her way down Bonzo's makeshift staircase. She looked up at the approaching footsteps, stomach twisting pleasantly as Zed popped into view from behind the set piece. His smile was gorgeous, sending her heart fluttering into what couldn't be a healthy rhythm, earlier conversation still whispering through her head. A breathy giggle burst through her lips before abruptly cutting off into a gasp, both smiles falling away instantly as their hearts dropped like stones._

* * *

Beneath her feet, one box slid out. And soon others tumbled with it. Addison yelped as the steps disappeared beneath her, the whole tower shaking as she tumbled forwards, floor crashing up to meet her. Zed lunged, letting her fall into his arms, her weight dropping him to one knee as his mind went blank, vision filled with crystal, ocean blue.

"Hi," He whispered, unable to breathe properly.

"Hi," Her heart was thundering against her chest, his dark eyes endlessly deep and inviting.

"A-are you okay?" He asked, as they sat in silence for a good while, hidden away from the rest of the world. He let his eyes rove her face, making sure she was safe and sound tucked into his arms.

Unbidden, her hand drifted to his neck, his cool skin a welcome relief to the burn raging hotter still inside her. "I am now." the words would have been embarrassing, whispered just for him, but they felt so right she couldn't be ashamed, not when he smiled like that in return, a blinding grin that had her beaming back, both their faces flushing as he pulled her in closer still.

"I'm glad," He paused, looking back to the tower which was ever so slightly wonky, listing to the left. "I don't think that's up to code…" Zed said, eyebrows raised as he surveyed the damage. They disappeared into his hairline as a giggle burst from Addison, loud and joyous. His breath caught in his chest.

_She likes my jokes._

She was perfect. She was absolutely perfect. He'd already know this, but somehow, watching her giggle, eyes crinkling up in a way he'd never expected but somehow suited her to a T; the knowledge of just how special she was crashed over him, stunning him for a good while as he gazed, mouth parted slightly in awe. She was still sporting that rosy blush, and idly Zed wondered what kind of makeup she used for it to stay so perfectly all day. Her eyes were darker in the shadows of the wings, and he smiled, thumb smoothing over the fabric of her shirt. She was the most gorgeous person he'd ever met. Growing up only made her more stunning, a fact he was all too familiar with, but getting to hold her so close, Zed felt like he could finally, truly appreciate her complete radiance.

The air thickened, slowly sucked away into the heated vortex surrounding them. Her breath fanned his face as she gasped, his fingers tightening around her waist. The moment hovered above them, something searing out from their shared touch. Before he could fully comprehend it, Zed was leaning in, Addison following soon after, her eyes drawn down to his mouth before snapping back to his, the aqua blue deeper than before. She was so close, her head tipped just slightly towards his, as her lashes dusted over her cheekbones.

"Addison!" A new voice entered their bubble, piercing the serenity. Addison jerked forwards in surprise, banging her head against Zed's with an impressive smack that sent them both reeling, Zed's grip the only thing keeping Addison upright, growing even tighter as he reared back in pain, eyes screwed shut as he cursed under his breath.

"Oh my God, Zed, are you okay?" She gasped, holding his face even as her own forehead throbbed. "I am so sorry!"

Zed groaned, face screwed up tight even as she cupped his jaw in a way he'd only ever dreamed of before. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. Squinting, he tried to offer a wobbly approximation of his trademark grin. "You just...have a harder head than expected."

"Well many have called me a bonehead before…" Addison joked, brow still furrowed in deep concern.

Before Zed could refute it, the owner of the voice that had instigated their unfortunate collision burst onto the scene. Bucky immediately skidded to a stop, glowering at the boy holding his baby cousin. He pointed accusingly at the other teen. "Whatever you think you are doing better not be what I think you think you're doing." He scowled.

"Is...that...what?" Zed asked, staring blankly.

"Bucky!"

"Unhand my cousin, and we can all stay very happy." Bucky ignored Addison, hands on his hips. He nodded at them. "Come on, up!"

"He saved me!" Addison protested. "I would have been halfway to the nurse's office by now if Zed hadn't stepped in!"

"And I'm sure he did a very good job. A job which is now _done_." Bucky finished. Addison glowered, a tiny growl bursting from her that had both boys' eyes widening. Somehow Bucky held firm. "Now I appreciate him saving you from what I'm sure would have been a terrible injury and ruined our chances at another national trophy by taking out my best cheerleader- aside from me, of course. So," He turned to Zed. "Nice job on that. Now let go of my baby cousin and this doesn't have to get ugly." He finished with what Zed presumed was supposed to be a menacing glare.

"Okay, okay, just…" Zed sighed, gingerly lowering Addison's feet to the floor despite her protests. Bucky smiled as Zed raised his hands, pausing only to rub at his forehead. "Happy?"

"Very!" Bucky chirped. He was already grabbing Addison's hand. "Now come on, I want to talk through your performance! And then it's off to bed; you have cheer practice tomorrow and-"

"Take one more step and you'll be in a _hospital_ bed for the next six weeks. Maybe seven." Addison said, still scowling. Bucky opened his mouth but Addison lifted her foot back, raising her eyebrow pointedly. "I am going to talk about the scene with my _scene partner,_" she emphasised. "And you are going to go back on stage and rehearse like you're supposed to instead of bugging me and giving me a real headache."

"Addy-" Bucky froze as she swung her leg right back, arms swinging with it as she geared up. He fled almost instantly. She dropped her foot with a grin.

Zed couldn't quite follow. "What...and...how?"

Addison spun around, jaw dropping and face burning scarlet. "Oh! It's erm, well, you see-!" She groaned into her hands. "I've kicked people in the...I've kicked people when they annoyed me before. It's...a thing."

"A thing?" Zed was curious, staring at her even as she turned away.

"...The only thing deadlier than my high kick is my low kick." she mumbled through her fingers, peeking out at him. He bit down on a laugh. Her flush grew deeper still. "Some guy wouldn't take no for an answer and I just...blurted it out one day and...yeah." she mimed the action then immediately turned away, blazing heat burning out of her cheeks. "It's so lame."

"No, it's not!" Zed rushed over. "It's adorable." he insisted, pulling her hands away from her face to expose those perfect eyes once again. He'd call them his favourite feature, the thing that captivated him every time she was in the room. But there was her smile, radiant and glowing, making his heart skip a beat every time it turned in his direction. And her laugh, and that beautiful flush across her cheekbones, all of it sending him reeling. "It's just...adorable." He whispered, holding her hands loosely in his.

She ducked her head, then peeked up at him through white bangs. "You really mean that?"

Zed nodded, "It's nice that you can defend yourself. It just shows how fearless you are." he reached, snatching a white lock between his fingers and tucked it back behind her ear, marvelling at the fact it was even silkier than he imagined. "You're incredible." He whispered.

"Zed…" She stepped up into his space. "I…"

"Addison," he could feel his heart working up his throat. Her chest hitched as he reached forwards, gingerly taking her hands in his, a thrill fizzing up his spine as she twined their fingers together. He wondered if she could feel his pulse racing under her touch. He swallowed, drawing closer, shadows seeming to convalesce for their own corner of the world. "Would you-"

"Zed!" A new voice interrupted once again. He snapped back to find Eliza stomping over. She rolled her eyes, hooking him by the elbow. "There you are! Bonzo is having an emergency. It's all hands on deck. Now." she instructed.

"But-"

"_Now_."

Zed turned to Addison, still gripping her hands as she blinked in complete confusion at them. He grimaced, reluctant to move even a fraction farther away, not when he was so close, but an impatient cough from Eliza proved too much.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, slowly allowing them to fall apart, his arms swinging uselessly. He bit his lip. "Maybe...we can talk later?"

"Sounds good!" She nodded, giving an eager smile until she stepped back, turning away behind a curtain of hair. "I mean," she paused, glancing through her white veil. "That...that sounds great to me."

"Great!" Zed couldn't just walk away. Not now. In a last minute decision, spurred on by those eyes blinking over, so inviting and warm, he stepped closer, letting his lips brush her cheek, lingering only for a moment, as he muttered a thank you before following Eliza to go see what was so important Bonzo had to screw him over. His lips tingled as he walked away, every sense screaming to turn back as he forced himself to walk away, another chance slipping right through his fingers.

* * *

_He kissed me._

Addison was reeling, her hand coming to rest faintly against where his lips had touched.

_He kissed me._

Her skin tingled where he'd laid that feather light kiss, radiating out in frissons of electric joy through her blood, shocking her heart out of its steady cadence. It was as though the fabric of her reality had rippled, solid foundations melting to something new; the possibilities of it all staggering as her mind attempted to interpret the words even as she felt the melody swell up to a crescendo in her soul.

She drifted along to the new song thrumming through her heart, watching as Zed hurried to huddle with Eliza on the stage, heads bowed as they spoke. Their other friend Bonzo was missing, something almost off about the group without him, but her attention was so consumed by Zed she really didn't notice all that much. All she could think of was his kind words, the way he'd looked at her during that scene, dark eyes all but glowing as he whispered those lines to her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

_Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine._

Did he know he already had it? She couldn't help but wonder. He'd read those lines so perfectly, drowning her in his eyes as she willingly surrendered. His hand had held hers so tenderly, so soft and gentle, fingers caressing the back of her hands. She'd been so focused on remembering her lines- and not making a total fool out of herself in front of the guy of her dreams- the shock of his delicate touch against her had been fire flooding through her. And yet the depths of his eyes, that half smile he'd given as they'd matched one another, word for word...

If Addison had any doubts before, they had been washed away.

She was completely in love with Zed Necrodopolous.

Everything about him; the shocking green hair, his ridiculous height, the goofy grin he got when he found something unbelievably funny, even the silly faces he would pull when he was with his friends. But, it was more than that; it was his sense of humour, witty and on point at all times; that unexpected tenderness that lay beneath the surface, the way he never boasted, always a team player and supportive to the end.

The way he was the most loyal friend imaginable. His huge heart, the compassion he displayed so often, the generosity and sweetness that, unlike most boys their age, he had no problem showing to the world. His protective streak- something she had only seen once but had ignited a fire when it emerged.

It was his everything. And after their exchange; after he'd held her, joked with her, she had only fallen further still. Addison swayed on the spot, face still tingling, and watched from the shadows. Part of her wanted nothing more than to walk over there and plant one on him in turn, to throw her arms around his neck and see if kissing him was as magical as she imagined. But a tiny corner of her mind recoiled in fear. Zed _was _perfect. Why would he want her? Sure, the scene was one thing, but it was exactly that, a scene. For all she knew he was an even better actor than she'd imagined, all of the emotion purely from Romeo's perspective. Maybe he was just being really nice. So many maybes...so she kept to the shadow of the wings, watching from afar.

Her mind was still cluttered, recalling all the details of being in his arms. Of the way he looked at her, the way he'd whispered to her and her alone. Addison, sighed, smiling wide as she swayed to and fro, the boy across the stage the only thing on her mind.

* * *

Bree had been looking for Addison for 20 minutes.

She wasn't on the stage, she'd checked, and she wasn't with Zed, or Bucky, or any of the other actors milling about. She'd even ducked back outside, but Addison had either completely buckled and fled rehearsals altogether, or she was in fact still in the auditorium. She huffed, blowing some hair that had escaped from her ponytail out of her eyes. Her text messages still hadn't been read, so she wasn't being purposefully ignored at least.

Bree continued hunting through the rows of seats. She'd lost count of the times she'd believed Addison had gone missing only to find her in an obscure hidey-hole, tucked away with a book in an incomprehensible position. She was hunting through their aisle when she ended up headbutting someone, the two collapsing back. Fabric and paper scraps went flying.

"Ouchies..." she mumbled, rubbing her skull.

"_Kurva_!" a deeper, but now familiar, voice came back. Bree looked up to find Bonzo rubbing his head, longer green hair ruffled by the action. His gaze flicked up only a second after hers, eyes going wide. "Breeska!"

"Bonzo, hey!" She winced and rose to her knees. "Nice seeing you again!" she said.

"_Sakra_, I am so sorry, are you okay?" He asked, hands hovering around her.

She nodded. "I'm good, I'm a lot tougher than I look, promise!" She flexed her biceps playfully. "Cheerleading makes me a tough cookie!" she grinned.

His grin grew alongside hers. "I can see that." he murmured, settling back. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks…" She flushed a little, then frowned. "What about you?" She crawled over. "It sounded like you got the worst of it…"

"I'm good!" He squeaked as her hand came up to his forehead. Bree froze alongside Bonzo, both going deep red at how close they'd suddenly got. Neither could breathe, staring at the other's eyes until they jerked apart, cheeks a fiery red. "I can handle a lot, but…" His blush grew a little deeper. "Thank you for caring."

"Of course!" Bree looked almost offended, reaching over and taking his hand in hers without thinking, blinking at him earnestly. "You're an amazing guy! You're talented, but kind and fun and it's great getting to work with you on this," she paused, a little more pink colouring her features. "I couldn't ask for a better partner in all this."

"Me either…" he breathed. The air beneath the seats grew heavy for a moment, then eased just as quickly as they began scrambling for their respective papers. Bonzo's sketches were fairly easy to collect, only one creased in the shuffle, but Bree was still hunting for a lost fabric swatch several minutes after. As she ducked under another seat, Bonzo spotted the sparkling blue fabric dangling down to the next row. Scooping it up, he leaned over her. "Here,"

Bree flopped back, folding over her legs only to find her fabric right in front of her face. She squealed in delight. "Ohmygodthankyou!" she rushed out, taking it from the boy in question and hugging it to her chest. "This is one of the ones I'm _most _excited for, so I really can't lose it." they smiled at each other and she looked around. "What were you doing here anyway?" She asked, slowly sitting up properly. Bree nodded to the other side of the room. "I thought your stuff was over there."

Bonzo rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh no reason just…" he mumbled under his breath, accent thickening as Bree tilted her head. He offered an awkward smile. "Zed thought he'd left his jacket here. Obviously hadn't. What about you?" He asked in rapid fire.

Bree didn't care, bouncing on her feet and looking around. "Oh! I'm trying to find Addison for a costume fitting!" She rolled her eyes. "She's got this habit of-"

"Lying down in obscure places?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Zed does the same thing." Bonzo laughed. Bree gaped, and he smiled. "Crazy, huh?"

Bree shook her head. "Unbelievable. It's like they're made for each other. I think they're the only ones who can't see it." She looked at the floor, shaking her head. "Sometimes I just want to go up and smack their heads together, it might knock some sense into the two of them." she looked across at Bonzo. "Do you think a little matchmaking is in order?"

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Bonzo smiled. "Zed did just tell me he's in love with her." He said. Bree's jaw dropped. Bonzo nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I _know_."

"Oh my god!" Bree squealed in delight and hugged Bonzo, uncaring of how he froze when her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. She peered up from his chest with a gasp. "Do you think he's going to make a move?"

"I...erm...well…"

"Oh it's so romantic!" Bree leapt back, twirling away. "She's so in love with him and he's saying he's in love with her and now they're Romeo and Juliet only less tragic because that would just be terrible but then again they do get to wear really nice clothes in every production I've watched." She turned to Bonzo, eyes alight with whole constellations. "I need to make them the perfect costumes!" She clapped her hands. "It'll be great; Addison will look so stunning Zed will have no choice but to confess!" She pouted, deflating a little as she glanced around again. "Now if I can find her…"

"Wings." Bonzo croaked. She tilted her head at him and he cleared his throat, coughing several times. "I saw her hanging around the wings of the stage." He clarified. Bree started bouncing again and leapt forward with a shorter squeal, snaring him in a second hug before taking off like a whirlwind. Bonzo watched her go with a lovestruck sigh. The second she disappeared from view, he checked all around, then slipped the envelope more firmly into Bree's bag, then spun on his heel, running off to scream at Eliza about everything that just happened.

* * *

Following Bonzo's instructions, Bree headed up to the stage, darting into the wings to see if she could locate her friend. It took her a while, crossing the stage after some fruitless searching, but as sure as the endless cycle of day and night, Bonzo was right. Addison was stood a ways off from everyone, tucked into the inky depths of one corner, eyes vacant and staring.

Bree rushed over, fabric scraps still thrown over her shoulders and tied to her wrists. "There you are!" She jumped on Addison's shoulder. "Oh you were _amazing _up there! And I loved how you two were just so in love, it was so romantic and the lighting was pretty though I really think the pink was a little much even though I love pink because who doesn't and...hello? Addy?" Bree waved her hand in front of her friend's face, eyes widening when she didn't even blink, still with that faint smile in place.

"He's perfect." Addison whispered, still staring across the auditorium, faint blush still lingering as she held her cheek. Bree looked to where her friend was so fixed, seeing Zed standing head and shoulders above Eliza as they bowed their heads together, Eliza tugging on his hand as Zed leaned in to whisper something to her. She turned to her friend, seeing the dopey smile still firmly in place.

"What happened?"

"Everything." She sighed. "He saved me."

Alarm bells clanged around her head. "What? How?"

Addison was unfazed. "The tower got all wobbly and kinda broke and I fell down the back but," She drifted back and forth, still gazing at the boy from the shadows of the wings. "He was there. He...he caught me."

"You...you actually _fell _on him? Like..." Bree smacked her hands together.

"No, he _caught_ me; I was going to fall but instead he..." she sighed sweetly, "he held me in his arms." Addison corrected, biting her lip. "It was like everything I've ever dreamed of. And we talked, and he was funny and sweet and kind and…" she swayed dreamily. "He's perfect."

Bree bit her lip to hide her snickers, taking Addison by the hand and leading her down the stairs again. "Okay, well you can tell me _all _about it whilst I get you measured ready for your costume! I'm sure you have plenty of details you can get around to spilling," she said, rolling her eyes as Addison had to be dragged off, eyes still fixed on the green haired boy until she physically couldn't look any longer.

Something magnetic seemed to draw his gaze up as she was drawn out of the auditorium and into the changing rooms. His eyes met hers as she rounded a corner, his smile answered by a shy wave before they were pulled apart once again.

* * *

Zed felt his heart skip a beat as her blue eyes vanished from sight, tugged away by her friend. Even so, he couldn't help staring at where she'd been; maybe if he waited long enough she'd come back to his arms. Maybe she'd grace him with another sweet smile and he'd hold her hand and calm the vortex ripping through his insides, emotions entangling and swirling in endless chaos, too fast to decipher and too intense to comprehend; nothing to do but allow them to crash across him and drag him along whatever path they deemed fit.

An elbow to the gut dragged him down from his musings. Eliza glared. "Focus, loverboy." She snapped.

"I'm trying." He wheezed. Despite his claim, his eyes drifted back to where she'd stood.

"What is your _deal_?" Eliza's voice snapped him from his reverie, pulling him down to her glare as she crossed her arms. "Bonzo is having a _crisis_ and you're off in la la land." She hissed.

Zed rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just...me and Addison...we were…"

An eye roll greeted his words. "Not you too." She growled, throwing her hands up. "What is it with you guys?" She sighed. "Don't tell me; you got tongue tied and blew it again and now you're all mopey about how 'she could never like me and that makes life a tragedy'." She imitated.

Zed's eyebrows shot up. "You're a little more aggressively anti-romance than normal."

"I'm always aggressively anti-romance; you're usually just too busy waxing poetics about how Addison smiled in your general vicinity for approximately 2.68 seconds to notice." She said, scowling deeper still. "I just don't get why you all get so goo goo over the chance someone might swap spit with you. It's not like we _need_ someone else to be happy; I'm quite content being on my own. Prefer it, actually. Less idiots to interfere and make stupid choices…"

"It's not just the-the kissing thing," Zed said, "it's about...yes I can be happy without her, but being with her…" he glanced back to the wings, phantom weight resting in his arms. "It's like every fairytale come to life."

"Whatever you say, _Romeo." _She sighed and looked away. "Just don't cry to me about how your latest conversation ended up making you feel like an idiot again."

"It's not like that!" Zed snapped, softening as he thought back. How he still felt like he was dreaming; the world shimmering around the edges in a way that had his heart singing in rapture. A smile tugged at his mouth. "I think...she might like me." Zed whispered. "I…I might have a shot."

"Yeah, yeah." Eliza grumbled.

Zed turned, openly gaping at the scowl painting his friend's face. "What is _up _with you right now?"

Eliza's brow creased further, etching into her features. "Nothing." She muttered. Zed waited, but she just huffed and turn her back to him. "The tech crew are idiots and think they know better because they're 'avant garde' and being reasonable is 'stifling their creative freedom'." She rolled her eyes and shook herself.

"Right," Zed drew out the word, looking around. "Where's Bonzo anyway?" He asked. "Didn't you drag me away for his thing?" He scowled. "You know I was like 2 seconds away from asking Addison out, so this had better be the ultimate romantic crisis."

"He wants to tell Bree who he is."

"...Okay I'm listening."

* * *

_You can do it. You can do it. You can do it._

Bonzo took a deep breath, offering a wobbly smile as Addison skipped out, trying to ignore the thumbs up she shot his way. It was nothing more than a friendly hello, or appreciation of the set design. Most likely it was just her approval of the costume work Bree was doing. She was being a supportive friend.

That was all it was.

Had to be.

His bones were shaking, hands trembling as he slowly pushed the door to the changing rooms open. Bree was the only person inside; her raven black hair a dark wave down her back, ponytail sleek and swaying as she moved. The shocking pink of her cheer uniform stood out in the dull room, sparkling and sleek against chipped plaster and scratched in wood, cloudy mirrors reflecting his anxieties back from all directions. His pulse was thundering at a rate he'd never felt; blood rushing in his head as his mind began to fog over, mist clouding his visions in panicked clouds.

"Breeska?" Bonzo burst out before he could surrender and flee. She turned from the costumes, all smiles and eyes sparkling in that way that made him want to write a dozen sonnets and paint a thousand pictures in the hopes of capturing a fraction of her beauty.

"Bonzo! Hi!" She turned back to the desk. "I really think I have the perfect thing for Addison!" She declared, pulling something up after sticking a pin up to the shoulder.

"Breeska, I-"

She turned, holding out her little project. "What do you think?" She asked. Bonzo blinked. It was something that looked very close to silk, a long flowing dress in palest blue, a dark green trim across the neckline and sleeves as they hung in big billowing triangles down near the waist. It was impressive work, especially for her limited time window.

But he was more taken by her beaming smile, something stuttering in his head from the sight alone. Her eyes crinkled up behind her glasses in pure joy. The way she rolled up onto her toes to show him what she'd created. She was glowing.

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

She bounced on her toes, turning back to the table. "I know right?" She sighed, looking over the gown and swaying side to side, holding the skirts to her body. "This is going to move so beautifully, now if I can get Zed in for his costume, I think I've got something that will bl-"

"_Breeska!" _Bonzo grabbed her shoulders, stunning her silent. The room fell silent with her. Not even the ticking clock could be heard. Just them. Suspended in a single moment, her dark eyes wide, glittering with the remnants of earlier joys, but tinged with surprise and a hint of concern darkening her brow as she blinked slowly at him, blackest lashes fanning over smooth, perfect skin.

Bonzo's throat dried up as her lips parted. "I...I…"

"...Bonzo?" She whispered, her voice somehow even more precious this close.

"...Jsi krásná." He whispered then bolted from the room, leaving Bree behind clutching the dress, staring after him as the door swung slowly back and forth.

**_TBC..._**


	5. Chapter 3 Scene III

_**Previously….**_

"_Breeska!" Bonzo grabbed her shoulders, stunning her silent. The room fell silent with her. Not even the ticking clock could be heard. Just them. Suspended in a single moment, her dark eyes wide, glittering with the remnants of earlier joys, but tinged with surprise and a hint of concern darkening her brow as she blinked slowly at him, blackest lashes fanning over smooth, perfect skin._

_Bonzo's throat dried up as her lips parted. "I...I…"_

"_...Bonzo?" She whispered, her voice somehow even more precious this close._

"_...__Jsi krásná__." __He whispered then bolted from the room, leaving Bree behind clutching the dress, staring after him as the door swung slowly back and forth._

* * *

"Hloupý, hloupý, _hloupý…_" Bonzo muttered as he ran. His small script scorched through his jeans pockets, words his heart yearned to say yet tongue refused to say searing through his throat as his shame crawled within, sliding around in his gut as it crept up his neck before diving into his lungs, choking him on his mortification. How could he try and speak to her like that? It was _Bree._ The one girl who right from the beginning had captured his heart; who had spoken his mother tongue so clumsily yet so endearingly, stumbling out an apology for her terrible attempt but following it immediately with an equally butchered promise to get better. She was so good, so kind. Graceful in a way he'd never seen anyone else even come close to. She floated through life; radiant sunshine cascading through grey clouds; gentle yet dazzling and so far removed from all mere mortals, yet seemingly so close all at once.

He needed help for this.

Already skidding to a stop inside the room, Bonzo whipped his head around until he could throw himself at his friends, sending Zed staggering.

"Bonz-!"

"_Help me." _His two friends stared as he broke down what had just happened in a single rambling breath, their eyebrows long since evacuated their face by the time he was done.

"You're both hopeless." Eliza said, turning her back.

Zed frowned at her, creases fading from his brow as he turned to his friend. "Hey, buddy, breathe." He said, taking his hands and putting them on his shoulders. "Look, this is a good thing!" He said as Bonzo stared like he'd grown another head. "It is!" Zed insisted. "You're trying; that's good. It means soon you'll be able to walk up and tell her the whole truth, you've just got to take a teeny tiny final step. You're already halfway there!" He said.

"No way!" Bonzo crossed his arms in a huge 'x' over his chest. "I have embarrassed myself _more_ than enough, thank you!" He shook his head. "I am sticking to notes and windowsill gifts. That's that. There's no way I'm ever doing that again. _Ever_." He shuddered. "I humiliated myself enough for one lifetime."

"You boys humiliate yourself on a daily basis." Eliza added with an eye roll.

"Cool it Daria." Zed fired back. Ignoring her jaw drop and attempted swat, he focused on Bonzo again. "So maybe you screwed it up once. You can't give up." He said. Bonzo just pulled a face. He sighed, "Bonz', buddy, you can do it. She'd be crazy to turn you down. Just...do it." He shrugged. "If I can ask out Addy-"

_"You asked her out!?"_

"Well…" Zed drew the word out and rubbed his neck. "I was trying. Then, well.." he glanced to Eliza. Bonzo groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Listen, if I can halfway ask Addison out then you're a shoo in to date Bree; just go over and tell her. Like I did."

"You didn't!" Bonzo shouted.

Zed's mouth fell open and he frantically shushed the other boy. Once certain no one had overheard, Zed stepped back as he pressed a hand to his chest. "I _did_! It was traumatic and scary and utterly romantic and amazing. Just because I didn't finish then doesn't mean I can't go through with it."

"Do it, zen!" Bonzo pointed to Addison; her back was to them, chatting with Bree and Bucky. Her white hair fell in a single loose wave down her back, cheer bag resting by her feet. Zed blanched, whipping his head between the two. Bonzo looked immensely smug. "Show me. Ask Addison out. Now."

"But there are _people _there! Her _cousin_ is there!"

"So?" Eliza asked. Zed jerked to her. "Why do they matter?"

"_Why do they-" _he froze, eyes going wide. He looked back to Addison as her sweet laugh rang out. "Why do they matter?" He stared distantly off into another world for several long seconds, unmoving. His friends' jaws dropped as with no warning he turned and, without any further hesitations, headed straight for her.

Eliza's eyes slid around to meet Bonzo's. "Has it _always_ been that easy?"

* * *

Once away from his friends his nerves resurged, dragging him under in a panicked frenzy. He stumbled down a couple of the steps, crashing over someone's bag as he smacked to the floor. Immediately popping back up, winning smile already in place, he heaved a breath when he realised no one aside from some giggling freshman saw. Most importantly, she didn't see.

Addison.

His beautiful leading lady filled his vision. Her white hair was a beacon, his daytime starlight that no matter what happened next, his whole universe would forever orient around. His North Star; the brightest and most beautiful even among the constellations and planets surrounding, nothing glowed like she did. His own lighthouse and radiant compass, there to guide him home to her side come day or night.

Everything faded. Sounds merged, blending and warping to static as the surrounding colours faded and ran, paint surrendered to the rain as they bled together and melted away, leaving only her visible. He moved without sensation, gliding closer and closer until he bounced off an unexpected obstacle. Looking down, he found Bucky stood in between him and Addison, frown firmly in place.

"Don't even try it."

"Huh?" Zed's mind was still catching up to present, busy with future plans with the love of his life.

Bucky glowered, arms folded as he stared down the taller boy. Or rather, attempted to. Instead he was forced to glare up, Zed having more than a few inches on him. "Stay away from my cousin."

"Why?" Zed was genuinely bewildered. "What did I do, exactly?"

"Oh like you don't know!"

Zed blinked. "Erm, I don't though. That's usually why people ask questions?"

"Oh don't get clever with me," Bucky jabbed a finger, Zed raising an eyebrow at him in turn. "I know what a boy thinks like; my baby cousin is good, and amazing, and I am not going to let anyone try and defile her. Especially," Bucky continued even as Zed mouthed the word 'defile' incredulously, "not some _Zombie _who thinks a ridiculous look like _that_ is a good choice!" He harrumphed, satisfied. "So, as someone who is here to protect my cousin's virtue, here's some advice: stay away from Addison."

"Her virtue?" Zed repeated, mouth twisting.

"Problem, _zombie?" _

"Er, yeah. Isn't that like...way old fashioned? Like antiquated?" He asked. Bucky's chin jutted out. Zed shook his head. "You know we're only _acting out_ Shakespeare right, not living it? This isn't like Hamlet, or Macbeth or whate-!" Before Zed could finish Bucky's frantic shushing interrupted. "What the…?"

"You can't say that here!" He hissed.

"Say what?"

"_That_ play!"

Zed paused, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "You mean Macbeth?" He said, as Bucky's eyes went wide. He choked on a laugh, "you really believe the whole 'saying it in the theatre is bad luck' thing?"

"Yes!" Bucky pointed. "Things like that come from somewhere! There is a _reason_ you shouldn't!"

"Yeah, a dumb one." Zed said. Bucky's jaw dropped and Zed threw his head back. "Look, nothing bad is going to happen. Look, Macbeth!" He proclaimed, voice bouncing off the high ceiling and ringing around the room. Bucky squeaked. Zed gestured to the stage. "See? We're all still intact! Bonzo is fine, Eliza's still kicking, Jacey or Lacey or anyone haven't gone insane; we're good! Nothing happened!"

"You don't know that!"

Zed rolled his eyes and turned to the stage, lighting on the first person he saw alone. "Hey, Jace!" He shouted. The boy perked up from his script. "Do you happen to feel an inexplicable sense of doom? Maybe a desire to ruin the play? Or some kind of homicidal tendency?"

"No…" Jacey eyed him, leaning back a little. "Should I…?"

"Nope, just proving a point!" Zed shouted back, offering a thumbs up that was weakly returned. Jacey hastily scampered off stage as soon as the conversation ended. Zed turned around as Bucky gaped. "See? Nothing to worry about. So," he smiled, nerves dancing, "I've got to go speak to Addison. If you'll excuse me…" he sidestepped Bucky and headed past.

"You'll regret this!" Bucky's voice floated after him. This time Zed didn't hold back from rolling his eyes. All exasperation soon faded though, as he caught sight of his Juliet, the only woman who could ever capture his heart in its entirety. The thrum of his heart beat louder in his ears, as each footstep drew him closer to a destiny he had no true concept of, but hoped desperately it would bend to his desires. They weren't extravagant, or impressive, but for him, they were more than enough, and he prayed with every fibre of his being that this one wish would be the one that would come true for him. She was closer now. He could see the strands of silver in among the white, giving it its iridescent sheen as it rippled down between her shoulders as she moved during her conversation. His throat dried, but already his body moved without his consent.

His hand reached out. Closer and closer, it inched nearer, until his fingertips tapped her shoulder. Her hair all but smacked him in the face as Addison whirled around in a flurry of skirts, mouth open and brow furrowed. Her frown smoothed away almost instantly upon turning.

"Zed!" Her mouth worked soundlessly for several seconds. "I...I didn't expect it to be you."

"Would now be a bad time to make a Spanish Inquisition reference?" He asked, lighting up as she giggled, hand to her mouth but eyes crinkling up in effervescent delight. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm, can we, y'know...talk?" He asked.

"T-Talk?" She stuttered, her beautiful blush fading away as she blinked rapidly, lashes fluttering in a way that had his throat dry. "Like...about the scene?"

"Something like that." He murmured. Summoning as much courage as he could, Zed reached and engulfed her hands in his, wrapping them up and drawing her to a more secluded corner, walking backwards. By a miracle, he never tripped, and from that alone he knew this was the right moment. "So…" He swallowed. Her eyes were so beautiful, so intense, having them fixed on him made his mind judder and skitter, thoughts slipping away as he tried to wrangle them into words she would appreciate. "The scene was nice...but…" he paused again, biting his lip. "I really liked getting to spend time with you."

"Me too. I mean!" she floundered. "Getting to spend time with you. You know. It was, well…" she trailed off.

"Yeah. But, I mean, this is nice, but I was thinking that…" the words got stuck in his throat.

It didn't help when she stepped closer. He could count her eyelashes. He could feel her breath on his face, see the faint shine of her lip balm across her lips. Her very presence was intoxicating, a heady drug made just for him, an addiction he had long since surrendered to. "Yes?" She prompted, voice so hushed and intimate, he was forced to make a personal reminder to wear much looser jeans to the next rehearsal.

"I was thinking that...doing something like this again would be...fun." He finished, biting down a wince at the awkward stumbles all throughout his sentences. "So," he took a second to wrangle his jangling nerves. Addison blinked up at him. "So, I was wondering…"

Before he could get any further, a colossal crash blotted out any words that might have come next. Both of them jolted around to see Eliza and another girl frozen in place, with Bucky now sprawled face first on the stage, out cold as a large chunk of what had been the balcony now swung dangerously from what had been its perch. Everyone skittered back, Bree safely held in Bonzo's arms, the Aceys all grouped together and the actors and crew alike all gaping at the scene before them. Nobody moved for several long seconds.

Then Addison was sprinting over, her hand falling from Zed's as she ran across to her cousin, turning him over.

"Bucky! Oh my god, Bucky!" she felt his pulse, as well as the back of his head. She could feel the hard lump forming and winced, incredibly concerned by the fact that, despite her shaking his shoulders and the veritable cacophony that had erupted, Bucky wasn't stirring. She looked up at the faces assembled around her. "I think he needs a doctor."

Zed crouched beside her, reaching and laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Bonz', could you grab Ellis and the school nurse? Tell them it's urgent." He said. Bonzo reluctantly peeled away from Bree before taking off with a quick nod. Zed turned to the two girls, who were now glaring and shouting at each other. He scowled. "Hey!" He shouted.

"What?" Eliza snapped back.

"How about you save the bickering for later, and we can focus on what's important?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She had the decency to look sheepish, even if she still stuck out her chin defiantly.

"Who put you in charge?" The other girl- someone he vaguely recalled as another member of the sound crew- asked defiantly.

"No one," Addison finished before Zed could open his mouth. She glared fiercely at the girls. "I'm in charge, and I say so. So you can _both _knock it off, and save your stupid fighting until we know you haven't given my cousin _brain damage _with all this. Got it?" She snapped, eyes burning and voice dangerous. All three teens swallowed and nodded, the girls taking a step back as they shuffled apart. Zed eyed Addison beside him as she huffed, then melted as she tended to her cousin. She peeled his eyelids back, sighing as they snapped back. "Well that's good news, at least." She paused, hand to his wrist. "Steady pulse too…"

"I didn't know you knew first aid." Zed mumbled.

Addison just shrugged, shaking Bucky's shoulders again. "Perks of cheer. You get so many crazy injuries, it pays to be a little prepared." She said, rattling him again. "Goddammit Bucky if you're just being dramatic I swear you'll regret it…" she growled.

Zed rubbed her back. "I'm sure even Bucky's not bad enough to try that...not when he knows the deadly power of a low kick." He said. His world filled with sunshine when her face broke, offering the tiniest smile and laugh. He smiled back. "The nurse is coming, it's gonna be-"

"Zedka!" Bonzo careered back in, staggering to a stop. "The nurse has gone home!" It was as though a grenade had been present and Bonzo had ripped out the pin. Bree was about to stagger down but got buffetted back by the Aceys who swarmed the group. Eliza had the decency to blanche at the news, her companion in a similar state. Zed could only watch as Rizza tried to bring the whole company back under control, a very stressed out Jacey helping her along. However his attention was on Addison; his Addison, who now had tears building in her eyes.

"It'll be okay." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You have first aid training. Just breathe." He whispered. "I'm here. You're not going to do this alone. He's going to be alright."

Addison offered a wavering smile, her hand reaching to cover his. Sparks danced up their arms. "Thank you." Her voice was so soft, so genuine, it nearly reduced Zed to tears himself as she wiped her eyes and got back to work. "Come on idiot, time to wake up…" she growled to herself, rolling up her sleeves and pressing her fingers to his neck. "Could someone get me some water? Cold if you can." She asked of the group.

"Here," Zed passed over his track bottles as Bonzo tossed it his way. Without a second of hesitation she twisted the top off and dumped it over Bucky's face. The splash echoed as everyone grew silent, but Bucky didn't stir. She hummed and set the bottle aside.

"Well at least he'll have a clean uniform when he's up…" she mumbled, earning a snort from Zed as she shook her cousin's shoulders again. "Dammit Bucky...we don't have time for this...ugh, you know what? Fine! You did this! You hear?" She jabbed a finger into his unresponsive chest. "This is on you, you ridiculous idiot!" She said.

Before anyone could process her words, Addison reared back and smacked Bucky across the face as hard as she could. Zed winced as the sound echoed around the stage as they crowded around. But it did the trick; no sooner did Addison's hand make contact than he all but leaped to his feet, staggering around with wild eyes.

"A little less than kind!" he gasped, cheek already turning pink as Addison scrambled to follow him as he swayed on the spot. He pointed at her, gaping. Or at least, attempted to; swaying and pointing to her left as adamantly as possible. "A little more than kin!"

"Bucky?" Addison was creeping nearer as he swayed. "Bucky, are you-?" Her question was answered as his knees buckled and he slumped forwards. Zed jumped to help with the weight, sharing a little smile with Addison as they staggered up, her cousin's arms across their shoulders. "We should get you to the nurse…"

"But not two months dead…" he mumbled more under his breath.

"I think this is beyond their paygrade..." Zed eyed the muttering boy as everyone crowded around. "Might be best to try for a hospital, to be safe." He added as Bucky gestured wildly, nearly smacking Rizza in the face as she bent to speak with him.

"Good plan." Rizza agreed. She turned apologetically to Addison. "Would you take him? I'll excuse you from the rest of rehearsals; Zed and I can just work on blocking his parts whilst you take care of him."

"Oh. No problem." Addison seemed to hesitate, eyes flicking to Zed's for a moment, meeting his before ducking away.

"If you need I can go with you." He jumped in. He'd do anything to get rid of that look in her eyes. And how could he miss out on even more time with her? More time in her presence could turn any tragedy into the greatest joy the world could know. He couldn't pass up an opportunity like that, not when she smiled at the possibility that way. "It might not be such a good idea dealing with him alone." Before Addison could answer Bucky made a swing at Zed, groaning incoherently.

She turned painfully apologetic. "I've got it. But...thank you." she peeked up through her lashes. His brain packed up and left at the sight, only a strangled hum able to emerge as his throat constricted. She smiled a little, taking Bucky's weight with very little effort- something Zed should not have appreciated as much as he did- and helped her cousin begin his stagger towards the exit.

"Anyway, since our Tybalt has come down with a bad case of balcony-itis, we will just work on the blocking around the tower…" Rizza was going on, surely discussing something Zed should be paying attention to. Instead, he was content to look at Addison. It wasn't a rare thing; he'd been looking at her, and only her, for years at this point, but now it all felt different. For the first time, hope flared inside, flames fanned as her laughter echoed, their conversations reverberating around his brain.

As if reading his thoughts, Addison's eyes met his as she urged her cousin out of the door. A shy smile graced her face, cheeks dusted with palest pink. The moment lingered on as Zed waved over, and she giggled and waved back, Bucky's head resting on her shoulder. Then with a flick of white hair she was gone, leaving behind a lovestruck Romeo determined that, come next rehearsal, he would win the hand of his fair Juliet.

* * *

"_Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service" - The Tempest, Act III, Scene I _


End file.
